Darkness Reigns
by Lady Dragonpen
Summary: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness...full summery inside.
1. One Dark Evening

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

Darkness Reigns

Cold winds blew as the sun sank below the horizon, night slowly took its grasp on the world, and a pale half-moon rose into the sky. Nature however was silent, void of life, not even the crickets made a sound…a predator was lose this night, waiting and watching.

A dark figure stood upon a hill over looking a small village. The figure wore a solid black cloak that seemed to not only blend into the shadows but be on of them itself. The hood was pulled up over the figure's head, the face completely hidden in the darkness. The cloak however, was partially open to show what the figure was wearing; black pants that were made out of some strange material and a black sleeveless shirt made out of some unknown hide. The clothes were close fitting, showing off the well built form, and also seemed to blend into the shadows. A pair of black, almost knee high, flat boots finished the outfit.

Another figure approached the first from behind, their bare feet leaving no trace upon the ground. However unlike the hooded figure, this person was a woman and didn't seem affected by the cold; at least that is what the outfit she was wearing said…if it could really be called clothes. The woman was wearing a long black dress made out of some kind of thin and sheer silk, the V neck went clear down to her belly button, two open slits in the side went from her ankles to mid hips, her sides were exposed, and the outfit was sleeveless. Flowing long midnight black hair fell all the way down to her knees and the blood red of her lips and nails reflected in the moon light. Everything about this women screamed sex goddess except for her eyes which were red and void of all emotion.

The woman's cold eyes settled upon the village, "She lives here?" The woman asked. "Yes or at least she did at some point, weather she still does I don't know. But I shall find out Darkness." The cloaked figure stated. His voice held little emotion. The woman, now identified as Darkness, shifted her gaze from the village to the young man. "Remember Harry that you will have to offer her something in return for her answers." Darkness informed. The man, Harry, nodded. "I shall return before sunrise." Harry stated before making his way down the hill and to the little village. Darkness stood watching for a moment before vanishing.

Harry made his way silently through the run down village. Almost all of the small homes were falling apart and some were even abandoned but Harry paid little attention to these houses, he was headed for the only house that had smoke coming from the chimney. He stopped before the house to fully take it in. It was small like the others and in need of repair but not as much. It was built from brick that long ago faded to almost a dull grey, the windows had boards over them, the yard was over run with weeds, and the stone fence was falling down.

Slowly Harry stepped over the broken little gate and approached the door however before he could knock it opened and standing in the doorway was the woman he was looking for. She had long white hair that fell to the middle of her back, her eyes were gray-blue, and her skin was a light cream colour. She wore a simple lose white dress that looked like it was medieval. She was young however, around the age of 24; at least that is how old she looked. "Well don't just stand there, come in." She snapped. Harry stepped into the house and she closed the door behind him. "Lady Cresant, I have come to ask…" "Yes I know why you have come." The woman, Cresant, answered.

Cresant turned her back to him and walked further into the room. Once her back was turned you could see the folded white leathery wings that extended from her shoulder blades. Harry followed her into the little living room where the fireplace was but he didn't look at anything else other than Cresant. "Will you tell me what I want to know?" Harry asked. Silence held the room for a while as Cresant watched the fire, "Perhaps if you are willing to give me what I want…you know the saying, 'give and you shall receive,' the same applies here and I think you know what I want. Will you give it to me in exchange for the knowledge I have?" Cresant asked. Harry smiled, "Of course Lady Cresant." Harry stated with a mock bow. The fire light reflected in Cresant's eyes as she slowly smiled.

A/N: There you go the first chapter to Darkness Reigns. Ooh, who is this Cresant and what could she possibly want and more importantly what does Harry want. Well you all are just going to have to wait! Please read and……REVIEW! Tell me what you think please, please, please!!!!


	2. First Step in the Plans

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

**Darkness Reigns**

Voldemort was storming the halls of his secret fortress. These last few months had really tried his patience, first the news in The Prophet about Harry Potter not only using dark magic and being the one to kill the Minister of Magic but it didn't end there no the paper went on to assume that The-Boy-Who-Lived had finally joined the Dark Lord. Him! Voldemort's insides turned in furry, 'The nerve.' He thought. He had been trying to kill the brat for years; it would completely injure his pride to suddenly make him a Death Eater.

However, Voldemort's problems didn't end there. His followers, _His_ Death Eaters were actually asking if it was true! He now took to cursing them when asked this stupid question. It made him so angry that he was half tempted to go down to the Prophet and curse them for printing that nonsense. But Voldemort wasn't stupid, for as much as he raged, the paper had only aided in his cause. People who were refusing to join now didn't object, after all if his mortal enemy suddenly became his ally then that made Voldemort seem all the more feared and powerful…no matter if it was a lie. Voldemort paused beside a window and looked out, 'But I do wonder what has happened to change the brat?' Voldemort thought. "Well I will just have to find out." He stated to himself before turning and continuing down the hall.

************************************************************************

Intense searing heat greeted Harry as he returned to Hell but it didn't affect him. He walked along a path of faded and blood stained ruined stones, to one side was a river of lava, to the other a high cliff and atop that cliff a black castle, Darkness' Castle. However, Harry wasn't headed for the ancient structure but for some ruins in the distance. "Save me!" A lost soul wailed as it grabbed at Harry's boot. He looked down at the barely human creature, the skin on half it's face was gone exposing the melting muscles, blood poured from both its eyes, and its fingers were chewed down. "Please save me." It begged. Harry pulled his foot from its weak grasp before kicking it in the face, he heard bones shattering, the thing wailed even louder before it fell back into the lava and Harry continued on his way.

"Please no more, please!" A lost soul begged before erupting into screams as its stomach was ripped. "Are you having fun?" Harry asked of the torturer as he stood in a doorway of the ruins. A semi familiar Malfoy smirk, now more sinister, spread across Draco's face. "Oh yeah, but the fresh ones always are." Draco replied. He had changed a lot in the months since leaving Hogwarts. He was sinister, morbid, and almost insane in a sane way. He wore black leather pants and a shirt that was made out of stitched human skin fashioned into leather. At present he was barefoot, he liked to walk in the blood of his victims, but normally he wore the same boots as Harry.

Harry looked at the curved jagged dagger in Draco's hand to the nasty cuts and slashes in the newest lost soul. "What's its crime?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged, "Don't really know." He answered before he flicked the blade into the creature's throat, blood poured from the new wound and its mouth; gurgles were heard as it tried to breathe. Draco followed Harry into another room, "What did you find out?" Draco asked. "Cresant knows were the book and the artifact is." Harry answered. "And what about the payment, did she ask for what you assumed she would?" Draco inquired. Harry nodded, "It will be hard to obtain though." Harry stated.

"You shall obtain it however." Harry and Draco turned to see Darkness leaning against one of the walls. Draco quickly bowed while Harry only inclined his head. "Of course Lady Darkness, when do you wish me to go fetch it?" Harry asked. "Not yet, we have other things that must be done first, things that must be taken care of in order for my plans to be implemented." Darkness informed.

"Now Harry you must prepare for the attack tonight and remember not to use any magic that requires demon blood to perform." Darkness stated. "Yes my Queen, I understand." Harry said and bowed. Darkness nodded before leaving. "I wish I could be joining you in the attack but I am needed else where." Draco said with a shrug. "I will let you get back to your new toy." Harry stated before taking his leave.

************************************************************************

The silence of the night was broken by the sudden screams and explosions as Diagon Alley was attacked by Death Eaters. Luckily the Order of the Phoenix already knew about the attack and showed up to battle Voldemort's forces and try to protect as many people as possible. The Order was quickly gaining the upper hand in the fight but that soon went down hill.

Bellatrix was battling with Moody when suddenly a spell zoomed past her and hit Mad-Eye in the ribs; the curse caused his ribs to bend outwards through the skin before bending sideways to go through his sides. Bellatrix turned around to see who fired that spell, her eyes widened in shock as none other than Harry Potter was standing there with his wand aimed at not her but Moody.

Harry grinned at her before turning and casting other dark spells at Order members and not at the Death Eaters. Could it be possible that the brat had really joined her Master? Bellatrix would just have to find out when they got back. She turned to continue battling but she stayed close enough to keep the brat in sight.

The Aurors shortly joined to fight the Death Eaters but when they faced up against The-Boy-Who-Lived-Now-Enemy they couldn't recover from the shock and so they fell fast from the onslaught of dark spells Harry threw at them. Nasty curses that caused their blood to turn into acid, or their hearts to explode, or their bones to extract themselves from their owner's body and many other sick things.

Soon the Death Eaters called for a retreat, not because they were losing but because their mission was accomplished. Harry grinned insanely at Bellatrix; he looked insane too covered in the blood from his enemies, before vanishing.

The next day the Prophet reported that the Minister of Magic was dead but on the front page was a photo of Harry Potter covered in blood and gore grinning madly while casting dark curses. The Headline read; Harry Potter former Boy-Who-Lived now loyal Follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

A/N: Muhahaha! Well there you all have it, the 2nd chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and remember reviews make me update faster and they make me happy.


	3. Just a Taste

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

**Darkness Reigns**

Fury was a huge understatement for how Voldemort felt. He had seen and read the cover of the Prophet the next morning and it has only added to his fury. When his Death Eaters had returned and none other then Bellatrix, his supposed most loyal follower, had asked if the Potter brat really had joined and if not then why was he fighting for them? Voldemort just cursed her before dismissing the rest of his Death Eaters.

He didn't answer her questions because he himself didn't know the answers. Why was Harry Potter helping him, where did he learn those spells, what had happened to him. Voldemort slammed his fist onto the table he was sitting at, more questions that he didn't know the answers too. But he did know that he had to find out and soon.

* * *

"Turns out you're more important then the death of the Minister." Draco stated as he tossed the Daily Prophet onto Harry's desk. Draco then proceeded to plop down on the couch while Harry read the paper. He smirked and chuckled, "I wish I could see the look on Voldemort's and Dumbledore's face when they see this." Harry stated. "You're going to be wanted now, maybe even 'kill on sight' though they probably would rather bring you in." Draco stated.

"I'll be able to find out what Dumbledore's reaction was as tonight is the night I visit Ora and hear her report. Maybe I should give Snape a visit as well." Harry said. "If you do then you'll be able to find out about Voldemort's reaction but it is up to you." Draco said with a shrug. Harry turned back to the paper to read the small article on the Minister's Death.

* * *

The moon was half-way full and hung high up in the sky, marking it as midnight. Ora stood waiting just inside the Forbidden Forest, the moment Harry appeared out of the shadows she kneeled before him. "Master." She greeted.

"Did anyone see you leaving?" Harry asked. "No Master, not one person or ghost." Ora replied. "Then report." Harry ordered. Ora took a deep breath, "Not much has been happening, except Snape has been summoned more and more but I haven't been able to find out what that is all about. Though this morning was really exciting when the paper came in and everyone saw what you had done. Hermione burst into tears and fled the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked even older and very sad, some people thought it was an imposter, while others have now lost all hope on being saved." Ora stated.

"Did Dumbledore say anything?" Harry asked. "No though he seemed a little confused…probably because the last he heard you were serving Lady Darkness and not Voldemort." Ora said. "I see……if that is all you may go Ora." Harry said. "Yes Master." Ora got up to leave, "Oh I won't be coming in the next three days but you can expect me in nine days." Harry informed. Ora bowed her head before going back to the castle.

* * *

Snape sat in his office grading papers even though it was midnight, he just couldn't bring himself to go to bed. The Dark Lord had been summoning him more and more these days, a few times he was summoned just to answer questions about the Potter brat. The thoughts of the boy made Snape glance towards his wrists and the demon shackles. 'Granger had been freed but why wasn't I? Does the boy still have reasons for keeping me his slave?' Snape thought.

Suddenly the room grew colder and darker, Snape's insides began twisting and his heart sped up. Potter was coming. Snape swallowed hard as Harry stepped out of the shadows but this Harry was different than what he remembered. He was colder, more sinister, and held an air of power around him…evil power.

Harry could see the fear in Snape's eyes, 'Good he still fears me.' Harry thought. "Good evening Severus." Harry greeted. Snape flinched at Potter's use of his first name. "What do you want?" Snape asked, he tried to sound cold but his voice came out weak instead. Harry tilted his head, "Come now is that anyway to greet me? I had hoped you would be polite but it seems I was wrong. To bad." Harry said. He slowly lifted his hand and started to squeeze it into a fist.

Snape grabbed his heart and gasped out in pain as it was slowly being crushed. He tried to cry out; tried to speak but his voice didn't seem to work. Harry paused, "Are you going to be polite now or shall I send your soul to hell?" Harry asked. Since Snape couldn't speak he just nodded his head to which Harry smiled and released his mental grip on Snape's heart.

Immediately Snape drew in several deep breaths; he still had a hand on his chest. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit…..Master?" Snape asked when he felt he could once again speak. Harry smiled that sinister smile of his, "Much better Severus, hopefully next time I won't have to remind you. And they say you can't teach old mutts new tricks." Harry stated, he added the last part just to annoy his old Professor.

Snape had to clench his jaw so he wouldn't spit out a retort. He waved his hand at the chair before his desk, "Would you care to take a seat?" Snape asked. "Thanks but no, I won't be staying long." Harry answered. "What a pity." Snape said. Harry caught the coldness in Snape's voice but chose to ignore it. "I have some questions and I expect answers." Harry informed. "Of course Master." Snape replied, his insides boiled at the thought of having to call Potter master but he valued his life much more.

"I want to know why Voldemort has been summoning you more often and what he thought about my assistance." Harry asked. "He was angry, more like furious but not because you helped but because he doesn't know why you helped. He hates being confused. He has been asking me if I know what has happened to you or if I know your reasons for helping him. He has become determined to find out." Snape explained.

Harry thought for a moment, "What did you tell him?" Harry asked. "I told him the truth, I didn't know." Snape answered. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "Well I don't! Last I knew you were serving the Queen of Hell and not Voldemort." Snape snapped. Harry sighed, "Don't be stupid Severus, I still am and always will. Don't you concern yourself with my reasons, now what about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He still doesn't know that I am your slave." Snape answered. "Good but what about his thoughts on the whole matter?" Harry asked. "He is greatly saddened by your choice and he can't understand why you are following the path you are; what made you change." Snape replied. "And what about his thoughts on my assisting Voldemort?" Harry asked. "He thinks that Darkness told you to do it but why he does not know." Snape said. Harry nodded, "You have done well, that is all for now I shall leave you in peace…..for the time being but I shall come again." Harry informed before he vanished back into the shadows and left.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief the moment the temperature and the light returned to normal. 'How long does he plan on keeping me his prisoner?' Snape thought. He snorted at the thought. 'I am foolish. He will never release me; I will be his slave for eternity, in life and in death, when he chooses to kill me.' Snape thought darkly.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Harry asked as he stopped walking. After he had left Snape he returned to the Forbidden Forest to hunt; he was hungry for living flesh and blood. "I am waiting." A female voice said from the forest. "You will have to wait a little longer, Cresant." Harry stated.

Lady Cresant stepped out of the shadows of the trees to stand in plain sight, "Has Darkness not yanked your chain yet?" Cresant taunted. Harry narrowed his eyes at the woman, "Other things must happen first, you will just have to be patient." Harry warned. Cresant smiled, "I am but she may not always be." Cresant stated before vanishing back into the woods.

Harry stared at the spot where Cresant had just been for a few minutes before continuing on his hunt. 'What a strange woman but perhaps there is more to her; perhaps she is more.' Harry thought.

* * *

A few nights later Bellatrix found herself leading a group of new Death Eaters; she was to train them and what better way then on a group of muggles. Currently they were in a field just outside an old farm house.

"Remember that you are not to cast the killing curse; that is not what this training is about. If any of you disobey I will kill you, understood." Bellatrix asked. Her small group of 7 quickly agreed.

She nodded before turning back to look towards the house but just as she was getting ready to move towards it a voice called out to her, one that chilled her to the bones. "Evening Bellatrix, out for some late night training I see." Harry greeted as he smirked.

That smirk sent shivers down Bellatrix's spine. She couldn't figure out what had happened to the weak goody-to-shoes brat that had changed Potter into this...this nightmare. Yes Bellatrix thought of him as a nightmare and even she didn't know why; there was just something about Potter that screamed deadly.

Harry glanced at the new recruits; they seemed really confused on what to do. Should they curse him or flee? Bellatrix certainly wasn't raising her wand. "So young, so weak, so fragile….so many ways to die." Harry stated calmly. His last words made Bellatrix's heart skip a beat.

"Humans are so pitifully fragile; they brake so easily. For example..." Harry raised his right hand slowly till it was eye level, "….if the heart is destroyed they die." Harry quickly closed his hand and the moment he did so one of the new recruits gasped once before falling to the ground dead; blood pouring from his mouth. The other Death Eaters looked between their fallen and Harry, who just shook his head.

"See what I mean, fragile." Harry stated with a sigh but he quickly was smirking again. "And they are slow." Harry stated and before anyone could blink he dashed forward and plunged his hand straight through one of the Death Eater's throat. He pulled his hand back and with it came chunks of flesh and pieces of the spine; the Death Eater was dead before he hit the ground.

That did it! The last remaining 5 took off running for their lives. "Don't move." Harry commanded of Bellatrix before he took off after the others; who seemed to have forgotten how to disapperate as they weren't trying. Bellatrix could move even if she had wanted to and so she stood helpless as she watched Harry slaughter the remaining five.

Harry quickly caught up easily, he grabbed one by the back of the head and he pulled the head back so hard that the skin at the young man's throat split open and his spine snapped in two. Harry dropped him and left him to choke on his own blood. Harry quickly caught the next Death Eater trying to escape and crushed his face in and the next one had his heart ripped out through his back but the last remaining Death Eater was tackled to the ground and had his chest ripped open before Harry devoured his heart.

Bellatrix cringed and even felt sick at the sight of Harry approaching her covered in blood but what scared her was that Potter was grinning, he had enjoyed toying and killing with those men. "Like I said, humans are weak." Harry stated. He looked towards the lone farm house with the muggles sleeping peacefully inside. "Boom." Harry stated. Bellatrix's eyes widened at the sound of the explosion, she turned towards the house. It was now a roaring inferno. She turned back to Harry, she wanted to ask if he planned to kill her next but the words wouldn't form.

"Tonight Bellatrix you saw, you will tell your master, and you will deliver a message. You will tell him that I am coming and that I will have the pleasure of personally ripping his heart out and devouring it. Give him my message." Harry ordered before turning and walking off into the night.

A/N: There you have it, the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long but so many things came up including another job. Anyways….Please, please, please, please review! Feed back is greatly appreciated.


	4. Blood Bath

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: I plan on really putting that warning to some good use in this chapter.

**Darkness Reigns**

Bellatrix returned to Voldemort's hide out the moment Potter left. She burst into his audience room and fell to her knees panting. Voldemort knew instantly that something had happened and it wasn't going to be good. Bellatrix looked up at her beloved master, fear still in her eyes, Voldemort knew at that moment that Potter was going to be the subject and he wasn't going to like it in the least.

"Forgive me Master! I couldn't do anything to stop him." Bellatrix cried. "Him who?" Voldemort asked even though he knew who Bellatrix was talking about; Voldemort slightly hoped that it wouldn't be Potter. "Potter Master, he-he killed, no slaughtered the new recruits. He didn't care that he stole their lives and he enjoyed it! And he gave you a message; he wants me to tell you that he will have the pleasure of personally ripping your heart out and devouring it." Bellatrix informed before she began screaming in pain from Voldemort's Crucio. He really hated receiving bad news and hearing Potter's message made him furious.

Voldemort released the curse and while Bellatrix lay panting he begun watching Bellatrix's memories and Potter had changed even more. The power he seemed to have, that was the kind of power Voldemort wanted, he had to know how Harry gained that power and what changed him, it had to be his. "Leave me Bellatrix, I need to think." Voldemort ordered. Bellatrix bowed her head before leaving her master. "I will find out and I will take it." Voldemort promised himself.

* * *

Darkness stood on the roof of her castle with Draco when Harry approached, "You summoned me?" Harry asked. "Yes, I want you and Draco to do something for me. You will remember that I once asked Draco and Ron to fetch The Pendent of the Moon for me from the Department of Mysteries." Darkness stated.

"Yes I remember." Harry said. "We weren't able to complete that task unfortunately, see the three people we were supposed to mind control were captured by Voldemort so we failed our Queen." Draco informed. "I was wondering why you two didn't finish that. So you want me to fetch it for you?" Harry asked. "No, Draco is to fetch it. He needs to make amends for his failure. You are to go to make sure he doesn't fail me again and to do a task for me, I'm sure you already know what that is." Darkness stated. Harry nodded and grinned, "Of course my Queen. Let us go now Draco even though it is almost morning….I want to cause as much chaos as possible and I'm hungry." Harry stated with a wicked grin. Draco snorted, "You're always hungry." He stated. "Of course." Harry replied.

* * *

Dawn had broken well over an hour ago by the time Harry and Draco appeared outside the Ministry of Magic. Already people were going about their work, "There are a lot of humans here." Draco commented. "Good, the more the better. I'm going to devour every single one of them and paint the Ministry red." Harry stated with a grin. Draco laughed at Harry's statement, "Humans, they are so weak. Pitiful things, they won't know what hit them. Shall we?" Draco gestured.

Together Harry and Draco entered the phone booth and rode it down. Most people ignored the new arrivals until a couple gasped when they saw who it was, "Its Harry Potter!" "Harry is here." People gasped. "Still as popular as ever, even if most of them think you are now on Voldemort's side." Draco whispered to Harry. Aurors soon arrived they pointed their wands at Harry and Draco, "You need to come with us Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy and please come quietly; no need to make a scene." One of the Aurors commanded.

Draco silently put a demon ward up that would prevent anyone from leaving but people coming could still get in. "My dear man, that's why I've come, to make a scene…..a scene of blood and death." Harry informed. Many people gasped while the Aurors tightened their grips on their wands, "Traitor." One of the Aurors spat. Harry just grinned in response.

Slowly Harry's claws lengthened, "Weak humans." Harry said before he dashed forward faster than the Aurors could react to, he dug his claws into the lead Auror's gut and out through his back. The Aurors closest were sprayed with blood while the Auror who had Harry's arm through him was in utter shock but before the pain could settle in Harry pulled his hand back out bringing with it the man's stomach; which Harry ripped before throwing it at its owners face.

When the man fell to the floor it sent off a chain reaction, people begun screaming and trying to flee but when they discovered they couldn't leave it cause more panic. "The smell of fear is so…INTOXICATING!" Harry screamed as he dashed forward and decapitated a young woman; the blood spraying Harry in the face. "I love this taste and smell." Harry said happily.

Harry's next victim had the displeasure of having her chest torn open. Harry broke through her chest bone with his claws as if it was made out of paper before gorging himself on her heart. Blood ran down his face and pieces of flesh dropped to the floor.

More and more screams were heard as people flooed in only to come upon a horrific scene. Harry lunged at one of the people in the fire place and shredded them, their blood spraying the sides of the fireplace.

More and more blood covered the Ministry's floor and walls as Harry beheaded, decapitated, dismembered, vivisected, impaled, tore, shredded, gorged, and feasted upon the people; he was in euphoria. Draco just watched until Harry stood alone. Slowly Harry turned to face Draco with a grin on his face, "I'm still hungry." Harry commented.

"STILL?" Draco stated before he sighed and shook his head. "Come we need to continue." Harry stated calmly before turning and heading for the lifts. Once they reached the bottom Harry continued to lead Draco to the Department of Mysteries, "We need to move faster, soon others will come and discover my play ground." Harry stated. Draco nodded before taking off into a run along with Harry.

Soon Draco and Harry reached the room with many doors; once it stopped Harry randomly picked a door. His eyes widened in shock, 'The veil.' Harry thought. Slowly he stepped forward and walked up to the veil till he was standing before it. "The voices, I can hear them clearly now." Harry whispered. Slowly Harry reached for the veil but he stopped inches away from it, he let his arm fall back to his side before turning and walking away.

"Harry?" Draco asked. "Forget it. We need to find that Pendent and I think I know where it is." Harry stated. Together they returned to the room of many doors, once the room stopped spinning Harry turned around till he found the door. "When I came here, there was one door I couldn't open and now I understand why." Harry stated as he put his hand on the door before he ripped it open. "It contains the most dangerous of items including several demonic ones." Harry stated.

Draco and Harry could feel the evil pouring from the many artifacts in the room. "You have to find it." Harry stated. Draco nodded before moving around the room while Harry just glanced at the artifacts, 'So much evil, no wonder the door was locked. The dark power would easily destroy a human's soul.' Harry thought.

"I have it." Draco informed as he came back over to Harry. He held up an object that was no bigger than a human's palm and it was in the shape of a crescent moon. It was pure red like blood and when the light hit the colour it seemed to move like blood as well. "Let's go." Harry stated before moving away from the room but as they were stepping back out into the circular room of doors one of the doors opened and standing there was a group of Aurors, some members of the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore; all of their faces were white and they looked sick. Harry just grinned before teleporting Draco and himself back to Hell.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this lovely little chapter. Please be kind and review, feed back is very helpful and makes me happy!


	5. Blind Warrior

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading!!!!!!!

**Darkness Reigns**

Dumbledore and a few Order members; namely Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mad-Eye, were gathered in Dumbledore's office but no one was speaking. The silence was tense and nerve racking, finally Lupin broke the silence "Albus please tell us what happened to Harry?" He asked. Lupin was tired and still felt very sick after the scene at the Ministry.

Everyone was looking at Dumbledore with baited breath. He sighed, "I don't know all the details but what I do know is that Harry has chosen to follow Hell's Queen, Darkness." Everyone in the room gasped and Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Albus there must be some mistake, Harry wouldn't follow her! This is Harry we're talking about." Lupin stated.

"Have you forgotten the scene at the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked. Lupin flinched, "I'll never forget that, when I close my eyes I can still see it; all those poor people." Lupin said sadly. "Then remember that it was Harry that killed all those innocent people, remember how he looked when we found him; covered in blood and smiling. I'm afraid the Harry we all knew and loved is gone and in his place this twisted creature remains. Voldemort was feared by many for what he did but even his crimes seem like child's play compared to this." Dumbledore explained.

"Are you saying that Harry is our enemy now?" Mrs. Weasley cried. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment; he looked so old and tired. "Yes." Dumbledore sighed. "What do we do now?" Mad-Eye asked. "I don't know." Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Darkness stared at The Pendent of the Moon, "You did well Draco; you've made up for your failure." Darkness stated. "Thank you my Queen." Draco said, he was kneeling before her. "Did you have any trouble?" Darkness asked. "No, though Dumbledore showed up just as we were leaving." Harry informed. Unlike Draco he was not kneeling before Darkness but leaning against the wall gazing out of the window.

"He is such a bother but he is an old fool who doesn't know who he is dealing with." Draco stated. "Old yes but a fool he is not. Remember that Draco, now Harry I think it is time to get Lady Cresant what she wants." Darkness informed. Harry turned his gaze away from the window and towards Darkness; he was grinning. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Voldemort was in another rage, he had just finished reading the morning paper and its report on the Ministry Massacre. The Minister of Magic was now declaring Harry Potter, former boy-who-lived, the Country's number one threat. "Damn you Potter!" Voldemort cursed. He, the Dark Lord, the darkest wizard of the time was being upstaged by a 17 year old brat!

"When I find you Potter I will teach the world who is to be feared." Voldemort promised himself. But a part of him was disturbed and even shocked at what Harry had done; maybe he was even a little scared though he would never admit that aloud not even to himself. However another part of Voldemort was in envy of Potter's powers, he had to have that kind of power for himself. He had to find out how Harry acquired them and how to take them for himself.

* * *

Harry quietly made his way around Hogsmeade, it was late and everyone was asleep. Harry lifted his head up to gaze at Hogwarts; tonight he planned on sending a message to Dumbledore…a bloody message. "I'm going to devourer this town, come and stop me if you can." Harry whispered into the darkness.

He turned his gaze away from the school, "Now to really get some attention and liven this place up; it's just too quiet. I need to hear screams and smell fear." Harry said. He smiled and called forth Hell Fire to torch the town. It didn't take long for the residents of Hogsmeade to begin fleeing their burning homes.

Harry watched as the panic increased, "Time to eat." He muttered. Harry started attacking the people, spilling their blood onto the streets. The added slaughter caused the town's folks to freak out even more, the fear was so intense that some people begun staying in their homes. "So pitiful, stay in your homes and be burned to death or flee only to be massacred." Harry laughed.

"Oh Harry what has happened to you?" Harry spun around to see Dumbledore and a group of Aurors. "You bastard." Tonks cursed. Harry just grinned, "It got your attention." Harry stated. "Now that you have our attention let them go!" Tonks yelled. "No, and its Dumbledore's attention that I wanted, if you want to save them do it yourselves." Harry stated.

Tonks started forward but Dumbledore held her back, "Go and save as many as you can." Dumbledore ordered. Tonks nodded before running off with the other Aurors. "Harry, why are you doing this?" Dumbledore asked. His eyes didn't hold their twinkle and he looked very sad.

Harry shrugged, "Cause it is fun. The panic, the smell of fear, the screams; its beautiful and the taste is addicting. I love it! I crave it!" Harry replied; he licked his lips. Dumbledore sighed, "You are truly lost, your soul has been shredded, and you are tainted beyond return…." "Spare me the lectures old man, I plan on killing you." Harry cut in; his voice now dark and his eyes blazed yellow.

Dumbledore raised his wand as Harry's claws lengthened. Harry dashed forward and tried to slash Dumbledore in the chest but Dumbledore was quicker and had a shield up; Harry grinned but it was quickly gone when his claws were repelled. "So you aren't a fool." Harry commented.

He threw a ball of hell fire at Dumbledore but he repelled it and sent a spell back that hit Harry in the shoulder….and it hurt. "Argh!" Harry growled and gripped his left shoulder; he glared hatefully at Dumbledore.

Harry let his blood cover his hand before he pulled it away and made a blood whip. He swung it at Dumbledore's shield over and over again but it was blocked each time. Dumbledore made a series of complicated movements with his wand before sending what looked like an arrow of pure white light at Harry.

The arrow sliced through Harry's blood whip and pierced him in the right side of his chest; Harry screamed in agony and stumbled backwards. His scream didn't sound at all human but more like a creature of death. He tried gripping the arrow but he couldn't touch it without being hurt.

Dumbledore took the time to summon chains of the same pure light as the arrow, which shot up from the ground and clamped over Harry's wrists to hold him in place. Harry's screaming intensified, never had he felt this kind of pain before; he hadn't realized that Dumbledore had this kind of power. Suddenly Dumbledore's blood froze and a great fear swept over him. A shadow appeared behind Harry that morphed into a beautiful but deadly woman.

Darkness wrapped her arms around Harry, "My Death Demon." She whispered in Harry's ear. The chains gripping Harry suddenly turned black and shattered; Harry would have fallen to the ground had Darkness not been gripping him. She reached over and barely touched the white arrow, tainting it before it too shattered.

Harry stopped screaming and slumped as he blacked out. "My poor demon, rest and heal." Darkness whispered. She lowered Harry to the ground before staring Dumbledore right in the eyes. His heart skipped several beats and his breathing hitched; he gripped his wand tighter and put more power into the shield.

Darkness flung a wave of power at Dumbledore that not only shattered his shield as if it was made out of tissue paper but it flung Dumbledore backwards. He gasped as he hit the ground; his wand falling from his hand. Darkness stood over him, "Foolish human, you dared to stand in my way. I won't kill you as Harry will have to make this up but I shall warn you…I'm going to be the last thing you ever see." Darkness stated before ripping Dumbledore's eyes out.

He screamed not just at the pain but at her touch. It was pure evil that felt as if it was penetrating your whole body. One of the Aurors rushed at Darkness only to be flung away into one of the burning buildings. She walked back over to Harry and picked him up before smiling and vanishing.

The fire of Hogsmeade increased and didn't go out until the whole town was nothing but ashes. The Aurors had only been able to save a handful of people; the rest had burned to death along with anyone who had tried to save them.

A/N: Well there you go. Sorry it took so long but I had company. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!

E/N: I am also sorry for the late update as my computer got a trocian the day I received the chapter for editing which set me back a good 5 days or so.


	6. Bargain Complete

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading, I enjoy reading your feed back plus it helps me know what you all are thinking. Also if anyone has a suggestion or questions just drop me an e-mail.

**Darkness Reigns**

The sounds of blood dripping echoed around the room, it covered the stone walls, and floor. The blood pooled in the center of the room, this was known as the Red Room. Harry Potter currently lay unconscious in the pool of blood and Darkness stood watching him. "How long till he awakes?" Draco asked as he entered. "Who knows, it's up to him and how fast his body can heal. He did pretty well, most demons would have been destroyed but I did make Harry powerful. I would give him a few more days." Darkness stated. "But it has already been three days!" "Getting sentimental Malfoy?" Harry groaned. "Harry, you're awake!" Draco was shocked. "How do you feel?" Darkness asked. "Like shit; my whole body aches and I can barely move. I still need another day maybe two." Harry informed before closing his eyes and falling back into unconsciousness. "Leave him." Darkness ordered as she turned from the room; Draco quickly following.

* * *

Ora stood in the forest waiting for Harry. "What news do you have for me?" Ora turned around to see Harry leaning against a tree; he looked tired and pale. "Master! I was worried when I heard what that bastard did to you." Ora stated. "What happened after the fight?" Harry asked. "Those Aurors brought Dumbledore to the school nurse but there was nothing she could do for his eyes. She could only stop the bleeding and heal him the best she could; he will never see again." Ora stated and quite happily. "How is he getting along?" Harry asked. "He is wearing a grey cloth where his eyes used to be and he seems really down but not about his eyes as much about you; he is quickly learning how to get around." Ora informed. "What about Severus?" Harry asked. "He seemed disappointed that Dumbledore didn't kill you and Voldemort hasn't been summoning him lately." Ora reported.

Harry thought for a moment, "Perhaps I will have to pay Severus a visit, go now Ora." Harry ended the meeting. Ora bowed before dashing back off into the castle; Harry watched her go before turning his gaze towards Dumbledore's tower. 'Just wait old man, I will finish it.' Harry promised before he vanished into the night to visit Severus.

* * *

Severus was attempting to grade papers but his mind was elsewhere; on all the information Dumbledore told him about his fight with Harry and meeting Darkness. Severus wished with all his might that Albus would have ended Harry's life but it clearly didn't happen; not only that but Dumbledore had seen Hell's Queen and lived to tell about it. Severus shuddered at the thought of what she did and her powers, well a small taste of what powers she possessed.

Sighing Severus decided that he wasn't going to finish grading and was about to put it away when the room grew cold and darker. 'No!' Severus thought before Harry appeared out of the shadows, "Evening Severus, sorry to disappoint you about not dying." Harry greeted. "I'm used to disappointments…master." Severus stated. Harry grinned, "Tell me what happened after the battle." Harry ordered.

"Dumbledore was brought to the school nurse and she did her best to heal his wounds but could do nothing for his eyes; he will forever be blind." Severus informed. At Harry's silence Severus continued, "He healed quickly enough and he can get around pretty well though he is of course saddened by your chosen path. Though I think he should get over it and kill you." "I don't need your opinions Severus." Harry warned his voice cold.

Severus swallowed before continuing, "As for…Voldemort he hasn't summoned me or anyone else since your warning. He is even more obsessed with finding and making you pay for showing him up." Severus informed. Harry thought over the information, "I'm not surprised; well I must leave you for now Severus however we will meet again." Harry grinned as he vanished, leaving Snape alone once more.

Severus smiled to himself, 'So Albus did affect you and badly; you still have not quite healed. Seeing you weak once more was wonderful.' Severus thought happily; he then decided he had enough energy to finish grading.

* * *

A few nights later found an almost fully healed Harry standing alone on a hill over looking a small town. "Do you finally bring me what I requested?" Lady Cresant asked from behind Harry. He turned to face the woman, "The eyes of Albus Dumbledore as you requested." Harry tossed a little brown cloth bag to her. Cresant opened it and inspected the eye balls before placing them back in the bag and tucking it into her cleavage. "Well done. Now I will hold out my part of the deal; I will tell you where the Book of Dusk is." Cresant said with a smirk.

"Where is it?" Harry asked with baited breath. "It is located in the Temple of Ashes which was buried long ago and millennia later Diagon Alley was built over it; the entrance to the Temple is located far below Gringots in a safe with no name or number. That is all I will tell you." Cresant informed. Harry nodded to her, "Then our deal is done." Harry stated. She smiled before vanishing. "We are mere steps away from our goal." Harry smiled before returning to Hell with information which would please Darkness greatly.

* * *

Harry quickly went to Darkness' throne room, "Lady Cresant has lived up to her end of the bargain." Harry informed. Darkness smiled, "And where is the Book of Dusk?" She asked. "In the Temple of Ashes located below…" "Below Diagon Alley." Darkness finished. "Yes and the entrance is in Gringots." Harry informed. "I should have known the book would be there…..yes the Temple of Ashes was built so long ago by a cult group called Black Moon; they followed a Death Dragon, Tri'morgan. He was vicious and tried to claim the world and almost succeeded if it hadn't have been for some mystics who stood in his way." Darkness explained.

"What happened?" Harry asked. "The mystics couldn't kill Tri'morgan as he had never told anyone what his weakness was so in the end he was bound into a black pillar that stood in the heart of the temple. After that the mystics buried the place and destroyed all evidence of its existence." Darkness replied. Harry thought for a moment, "I bet the book is there and besides perhaps I could free Tri'morgan…he would make a perfect weapon." Harry grinned. Darkness just shrugged, "Whatever you choose just bring that book back." Darkness ordered. Harry nodded before leaving her; he had plans to make.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long but I was having some really bad weather here for a few days that kept knocking the power out. I had to retype a LOT. Anyways I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you all think.


	7. Into the Temple of Ashes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading, I enjoy reading your feed back plus it helps me know what you all are thinking. Also if anyone has a suggestion or questions just drop me an e-mail.

**Darkness Reigns**

Dumbledore slowly made his way down the hall towards his office; he quickly learned that he knew the halls of Hogwarts very well after becoming blind. The problem was physically walking them as he would bump into things and forget about the stair cases. He knew he should get a walking stick to aid himself but part of him was just too stubborn to get one.

"Oof" Dumbledore muttered as he bumped into a pillar. "Professor Dumbledore." A female voice greeted. "Ah miss Granger." Dumbledore greeted back, he recognized her voice. "Professor would you like me to help you to your office?" Hermione offered. "Ah yes, thank you. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to handle the stairs anyway." Dumbledore replied.

Hermione gently took hold of Dumbledore's arm and helped led him down the hall safely. She let him set the pace as she didn't want to walk faster than he could handle. "I still can't believe all this is happening." Hermione said. Dumbledore sighed and stopped walking, "No I don't believe that anyone can. So much has happened in such a short amount of time." Dumbledore stated.

Hermione sniffed, she had cried so much lately. She cried for the loss of Ron and Harry; in her mind they were both dead not just Ron. She cried when she learned what happened to Dumbledore and Hogsmeade. "I still find it so hard to believe that Harry is really walking the path he chose. I keep hoping that I will wake up and find it has been a nightmare but it's never going to end. I keep saying that it's going to get better but then something worse happens." Hermione started to sob.

"I fear that we have yet to see the worst. It puzzles me, this whole mess; what is Darkness after? What is it that she is trying to achieve by having Harry do these things? Darkness has power beyond belief yet she is having Harry torment us and for what purpose? I've asked myself this over and over again but I'm no closer to figuring that out." Dumbledore pondered.

"Perhaps she just delights in the pain and suffering of others." Hermione coldly commented. "Oh there is no doubt that Darkness does enjoy the anguish of others, she is after all the Queen of Hell but I believe there is something more sinister to these events." Dumbledore warned.

* * *

Currently Harry was in his room looking over some very old maps; maps that showed the area of Diagon Alley when the Temple of Ashes still stood. It hadn't taken him long to find the old maps as Darkness' castle did have a library. A very ancient one that held things that no longer existed or could no longer be read as the languages were long forgotten except by demons.

Harry also had a current map; he needed to get an idea of the exact size of the temple. "I want to know how you plan on breaking into Gringots and making it all the way to the temple entrance without interference." Draco asked from his place at the doorway. "As much as I love the screams of people, this time I'm not going to cause a scene. I'm going in quietly, getting the book, and maybe a pet; then I'm coming back." Harry informed.

"Sounds boring." Draco stated. "Perhaps I'll let Tri'morgan destroy Diagon Alley while I bring the book safely back. I don't have to worry too much about Dumbledore knowing about the temple or the creature as all the knowledge was destroyed but the book he will know about; I can't let him find out." Harry stated as he started folding the maps up.

"When are you going?" Draco asked. He understood the importance of the Book of Dusk and when it would mean if Dumbledore found out. "I'm going tonight. Getting into Gringots is almost impossible for a human but for a demon." Harry laughed. "It should be quite easy however finding the entrance into the temple is going to be a challenge. Gringots is huge with thousands of vaults that runs deep underground; I do know that it will be in the oldest part which will be at the bottom." Harry informed.

Draco thought for a moment, "Couldn't you just force one of the goblins to take you? I'm sure they know where the safe is." Draco suggested. Harry shook his head, "No I don't think they do or the temple would have been discovered a long time ago and Gringots would not have been built over it. No there is more to this then Cresant told me, this nameless safe could be something else entirely but I won't know until I get there." Harry explained.

* * *

It was well after sunset, most of the shops in Diagon Alley were closed for the night but Knockturn Alley was still awake as a lot of the shadier deals happened at night and that's were Harry found himself. However he knew better than to walk around in broad sight, even if he was considered dark now, there were always those who would report him to either Dumbledore, the Ministry, or Voldemort so Harry wore a solid black cloak and had the hood pulled up.

It wasn't uncommon for people to walk around dressed like this, after all secrecy was highly prized in Knockturn Alley, so Harry was ignored. That didn't mean he ignored everyone else, he was cautious of his surroundings. Harry slowly made his way down dark alleyways towards Diagon Alley. He turned up a dark street and entered Diagon Alley; he could see Gringots in the distance.

Once Harry made sure that no one was around he quickly flew up onto the roof of the nearest building then pulled his wings back in. Quietly but quickly he leapt from roof to roof, 'So this is what an assassin feels like.' Harry thought to himself with a smile. Finally Harry jumped from the pet shop roof to the side of Gringots; he hung by one clawed hand and looked through the window below him; it was dark and empty inside.

'Perfect.' Harry thought. He teleported himself inside then crouched quietly in a corner and listened. Silence…..Harry slowly moved over to the door that led down into the vaults. He reached the carts that carried the goblins and the people where they needed to go but Harry wasn't about to attempt to make the thing work, especially when he had wings.

Black leathery wings unfolded from Harry's back as he jumped down off the platform and down into the dark depths of Gringots. Harry's boots touched cold stone as he landed, finally, at the bottom. He stayed still, listening to the silence of the gloom but he smelt the flames and smoke of the creatures trapped down here. "Dragons." Harry whispered. But he had no fear of them, he was a greater power and a greater danger so Harry ignored them as they watched him from the dark.

"I can feel it; the ancient power, the vengeance, the malice, and the hate that's creeping from the Temple." Harry sighed in pleasure before following in the direction it was coming from. He followed the dark corridor that the goblins had long since stopped coming to, the track didn't even go this far, and the dragons avoided. Harry stopped in his tracks; the corridor just ended and Harry stared at the brick wall in front of him.

Harry stared at it for a while before stepping forward and lifting his hand to the wall; touching the old bricks. He could feel the evil seeping through the cracks, "An old terrible secret; the entrance to the Temple of Ashes." Harry whispered. He began clawing at the stone till he finally used a powerful fireball that smashed through the bricks revealing the old nameless vault that had been sealed for centuries. Harry's claws easily ripped through the metal of the vault door and the evil poured out as Harry stepped through.

The vault was empty but the back wall was made out of bricks millennia older than the ones covering the vault door and most of them were falling down; they were so old that Harry just pushed them the rest of the way down before stepping over them and what met him was a great shock.

A huge cavern and even more impressive was the great temple that filled it. The Temple of Ashes was in perfect concision; the grey stones that the temple was made out of were still intact, the red gems that decorated the outside still shone with magical light, and the towers that once reached towards the sky now reached towards the cavern ceiling. Two stone onyx dragons stood to either side of the stairs that led up to the black carved stone doors.

Harry stood taking in the beautifully creepy sight of the temple, "I can barely imagine what you looked like above ground. Some day I will raise you back up." Harry promised before making his way over to the foot of the stairs. The onyx dragon's eyes shined with emeralds as Harry slowly walked up the stairs before stopping in front of the doors.

He ran his hand over the carvings and the words that no one could read anymore, except for demons. "Griv`n Trjiqui nor'lli Vorti shrivjii moriqu bri`inoj j'riyv lori… Forever in darkness we walk, into the depths of hell we go willingly, eternally bathed in sin." Harry read before he pushed the doors open.

There was an eerie pale glow that lit up the inside of the temple; the old magic the Black Moon cult used. There were two staircases off to both sides that led up to other rooms and a long hallway that led further into the temple; Harry followed that one. He ignored every door along the way and kept heading in the direction of the ancient evil; two more doors, though his time wood, stood closed up ahead; the same carving adorned them as the front ones.

Harry pushed them open, before him was a massive round room with a raised round platform in the middle. In the center of the platform was a smooth black obelisk and before it stood a pulpit with a closed thick book upon it; the Book of Dusk. Slowly Harry reached the raised platform and ascended the stairs till he was finally gazing down at the book. He traced his hands gently and lovingly over its dark red leather covering. The leather was made out of demon hide, the pages were made from the skin of the damned, and the words had been written with the blood of condemned humans. "The Book of Dusk; now I shall return you to hell." Harry whispered as he lifted the book up.

"You are able to touch the book? Your soul is shredded and you're tainted beyond return." Boomed a deep male voice. Harry lifted his head and stared at the obelisk, he could see it pulsing with dark energy. "Tri'morgan? So you still live." Harry commented. Tri'morgan laughed, it was cold and vindictive. "Live? I don't call this existence living, Demon." Tri'morgan spat. Harry smiled, "No I guess being imprisoned for several millennia wouldn't be considered living." Harry said. "Several millennia, is that all it has been? It feels more like eternity." Tri'morgan sighed.

"A lot has changed since your imprisonment. Your cult, the temple, and even you have long been forgotten." Harry informed. "Are you here just to torment me Demon?" Tri'morgan asked hatefully. "No not at all, I only came for the Book of Dusk." Harry replied. "Ah the book and why is it that you seek it Demon?" Tri'morgan asked. "Please call me Maloth or Harry and I only seeked the book because Darkness commanded me to do so." Harry informed. "Darkness? So the Queen of Hell is awake once again." Tri'morgan stated though more to himself than to Harry.

"Tri'morgan?" Harry started, "Do you desire freedom, enough so that you would follow and obey me?" Harry asked. Tri'morgan laughed, "Are you truly offering Maloth; Harry?" Tri'morgan asked. "Yes, I can free you from this curse." Harry stated. Tri'morgan chuckled, "Then I will turn the world to dust for you." Tri'morgan answered. Harry smiled, "Sounds lovely." He stated.

Harry placed the Book of Dusk into the folds of his cloak before he cut the palm of his hand and wrote some symbols in blood upon the obelisk. Once he was done he muttered some things before tapping the pillar. Harry backed up as cracks started appearing and spread from the point were Harry had tapped.

Suddenly the obelisk cracked right in half and from it poured shadows; they gathered together then formed into Tri'morgan. The Black Death dragon was huge; filling up more than half of the room; his scales were pure black as were the two great horns that grew from the side of his head to point forward. Tri'morgan had several, lesser white horns that grew back and down the back of his neck before ending.

"Freedom at last!" Tri'morgan roared before turning his attention back to Harry, "You will never be imprisoned again." Harry promised. "I would rather die." Tri'morgan stated hatefully. "Since you have been bored for so very long when we get out I will let you destroy the town." Harry informed. Tri'morgan grinned, "Then let us leave here but before we do, let me transform into my human self so that I may take the town by surprise and they won't hear me coming." Tri'morgan stated.

Harry nodded before shadow surrounded Tri'morgan again as he reformed, when they left he stood before Harry as a human. Tri'morgan's skin was slightly pale, he had long black hair that fell to his hips, he had ears like a drow, fangs like a vampire, and silver eyes…..and he was butt naked. His body was very toned and muscular; Tri'morgan was tall at 5'11, he stretched a couple of times. "Led on." Tri'morgan waved.

Harry turned and led the way back out of the temple, cavern, vault, and up to the cart platform before quietly sneaking back through Gringots. Harry gripped Tri'morgan by the upper arm and teleporting them out and onto the roof of the pet shop. Now that they were outside they could see that the sun had started to rise, "Looks like we made it just in time." Harry stated. People were beginning to get up and starting to get ready for the new day. "You know just seeing a naked man up on a roof is going to give these people quiet a shock though it won't kill them." Harry stated. Tri'morgan chuckled, "Probably; well I shall make them scream and their mangled bodies will fill the streets." He stated excitement in his voice.

"I have to get this book to Darkness so enjoy yourself and when you are done return to me in hell. Oh and if you remember please bring me some hearts." Harry stated. "I shall." Tri'morgan stated before his body transformed back into his true self. He let out a furious roar as he took to the air; people came outside to see what was happening only to see Harry standing on a roof and a great black dragon hovering in the air.

Screams immediately filled the air as people panicked for their lives. Tri'morgan breathed black flames that scorched the ground and buildings; people ran in fear. They pushed others out of their way in an effort to save themselves; Tri'morgan dove and snatched up one of those trying to flee; he ripped him apart in mid air and the man's blood rained down on the people.

Harry heard several popping sounds as the Aurors apperated in, "Time for me to go." He muttered before teleporting away and back to Hell. The Aurors saw Harry Potter leave but couldn't think on it as they had to try to stop the dragon and save everyone. Only Harry and Tri'morgan knew that no one could disapperate because Harry had placed a demon spell over the place; only when Tri'morgan left would it break.

* * *

Darkness sat waiting in her throne room; waiting for Harry to return and hopefully with the book. She looked up as she felt Harry return; he entered the room and smiled as he held up the Book of Dusk, "I bring you a gift my Queen." Harry stated. She smiled and laughed, "Then you had no trouble getting it?" Darkness asked.

"No and Tri'morgan agreed to serve me; he is currently destroying Diagon Alley." Harry informed. "Good the distraction will make everyone think that is why you were there; they'll think you wanted to destroy the town just like you destroyed Hogsmeade. Now let me see the book." Darkness stated. Harry handed it to her and watched as she looked through it. "We are almost there. Soon we can put my plans into place." Darkness smiled.

A/N: Well there you all go. I tried to make it longer than what I have been lately since I hadn't updated in more than a month! *gasp* I will try not to do that again. I hope you all enjoyed it, so please review!!!!!!


	8. Rage and Vows

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

Summery: Sequel to Darkness Awake. Harry has left Hogwarts and now that he is free from the watchful eyes of Dumbledore and the confines of the school he can now fully follow Darkness. The Ministry and the world think he is a murderer, Dumbledore wonders how Harry could have fallen so far, and Voldemort still wants him dead. Darkness however is creating her own plans, some that could very well be apocalyptic.

Warnings: Blood, gore, torture, some hellish stuff and Dark/Evil Harry. You have been warned!

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story!! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading, I enjoy reading your feed back plus it helps me know what you all are thinking. Also if anyone has a suggestion or questions just drop me an e-mail.

**Darkness Reigns**

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" Voldemort yelled as he threw the paper a crossed the room. On the front page of The Daily Prophet was the newest story on Harry Potter's dark deeds; he had destroyed Diagon Alley, well his minion had. It still made Voldemort furious, not only was Potter causing mayhem but no one knew why; his plans and motives were unclear.

'What is it your after?' Voldemort thought to himself. 'Could it be that you're just testing your new powers?' He thought. Potter's Powers. That was another burning question of Voldemort's; where did he get them? More and more questions came to the Dark Lord's mind, not a one had an answer. "Perhaps it is time to draw Harry out and remind him why I am the most feared." Voldemort stated to himself.

* * *

Tri'morgan was currently human once again and was currently spread out on Harry's bed while Harry sat in a chair reading the Prophet, "You did a fine job; it will take the city a while to rebuild." Harry commented. Tri'morgan laughed, "It felt good, reminding the world I'm some one to fear." He stated. "Not only did your attack let me escape without people wondering about my presence but you even brought me a lovely present. This reminds me, I have yet to deal with them." Harry stated.

He rose from the chair to leave his room and head to the torture chambers. Tri'morgan followed Harry out but did not go with him; instead once they were out of the castle he transformed back into a dragon and flew off to go torment some lost souls.

Screams and cries met Harry's ears as he entered the torture chambers, "The hooks?" Harry questioned of Draco. He currently was using giant fish like hooks; Draco would insert them into his victims' back and pull, separating the muscles from the bone. "They're one of my favorites and the most painful; plus the screams are beautiful. Listen." Draco pulled at the hooks that he had just inserted into the woman's back; she screamed so loud at the severe pain.

"Come now Bellatrix, you should love this." Harry stated. Bellatrix was now weeping and clinging to the chains that held her wrists, "He'll-He'll come….." Bellatrix couldn't finish her sentence as Draco had released the hooks and the muscle reconnecting with the bones was almost as painful.

"He'll come for you? Don't make me laugh; Voldemort won't save you and you know it." Harry said. "Besides he can't save you now even if he did know where you were." Draco added. Bellatrix broke into sobs once more; she knew they spoke the truth as no one would dare enter hell willingly.

"What…do you…want….from me?" Bellatrix sobbed. "Nothing." Harry stated in surprise. "Nothing? Then why-why….are you do…ing this?" She asked. Harry smiled, "For fun." Harry answered. "Please…….let me…go." Bellatrix cried. "Sorry but I like you Bellatrix; seeing you in pain pleases me and you don't want to displease me darling." Harry stated in a false sweet voice. He lifted her chin up gently, "If you do, I'll get real nasty." Harry whispered darkly before gripping her throat and digging his claws into her flesh, "You're mine for all eternity now scream for me." Harry stated coldly as he gripped the hooks and pulled. He pulled them so hard that they were ripped out; bringing chunks of muscle with them.

Bellatrix screamed so hard that she tore her throat and blood poured from her mouth. Not only that but she pulled at the shackles so much that they ripped the skin on her wrists and even broke several bones in one. "Good girl." Harry stated with a smile. "Draco leave my pet alone for now; she's a little broken at the moment so we must let her heal." Harry stated. Draco smiled and nodded; he took his 'tools' and put them away for the time being.

* * *

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office listening to Lupin reading the paper or more like listening about Harry's latest deeds. "Diagon Alley is in ruins, Albus! Luckily it wasn't burnt to the ground nor were the casualties as high as they were with Hogsmeade." Lupin stated. He looked tired and older; he had bags under his eyes from not sleeping very well and there were more grays in his hair. "What reason did Harry have for unleashing that creature upon Diagon Alley? Is this all some game to him? Are lives nothing to him? Damnit Albus when did things go so wrong?" Lupin said in frustration and even banged one hand on Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore sighed, "I wish I could give you answers Remus but I can't find any myself. Though I do believe that Harry's destruction of the city was a distraction; so far he has caused the chaos himself but not this time. He had some one else do it and didn't even stay to watch." Dumbledore explained.

"What does it matter if he does the killing or has some one else do it? He is completely changed; our Harry wouldn't do these things…." "But Harry is not the same anymore nor will he ever be. He has given his soul to hell and in hell it shall remain; his loyalty lies with Darkness and ONLY with her but we must remember that she is in control and everything Harry does is because she is the master." Dumbledore interrupted.

Lupin took a deep breath, "Then why is she having Harry do all this?" He asked. "Now that Remus is what we need to be asking. Darkness is planning something and everything she has Harry do is leading up to that moment, to her accomplishments." Albus warned. "But how can we discover her plans?" Lupin asked. "I'm not sure but it lies in everything Harry has been doing, we can take nothing to accident not even the loss of my sight." Albus stated.

"Your eyes, the Pendent of the Moon, and whatever Harry took from Diagon Alley......what could it all be leading too?" Lupin mused. "First we have to figure out, if possible, what Harry was after in the city and if there is anything else that he needs." Dumbledore informed.

* * *

Ora had nothing to report to her master so Harry dismissed her for the night and decided to pay a visit to Snape. "Evening Severus." Harry greeted as he stepped out of the shadows. Snape bit back a remark that would have gotten him in trouble before politely saying, "Welcome Master." Snape's insides curled with anger at having to play this game but Harry was dangerous and held his life in the palms of his hands.

Harry grinned; he loved seeing Snape wither. "Severus what news do you have on Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Harry asked. "Albus believes your stunt in Diagon Alley was a distraction that you were there for some other reason; he is determined to find out the real reason." Snape informed. Harry smirked, "So he still has his smarts about him. Good, I want Dumbledore to stay on his toes." Harry stated though more to himself than Snape.

Snape didn't comment but instead continued his report, "Voldemort is now determined to find and destroy you more then ever before. He now spends most of his time trying to locate you and he knows, or guesses, you have Bellatrix however he is frustrated that he can't find her. I'm guessing you have her in hell and no amount of magic will aid him in discovering her whereabouts." Snape stated. Personally Snape was thrilled that Bellatrix was gone, he hated that woman and almost wished he could watch the torture she would endure at Harry's hands.

Harry felt the hatred steam from Snape but it was not aimed at him but rather at Bellatrix. Harry mentally grinned, 'Careful Severus that kind of thought will aid in locking the shackles of hell even tighter.' Harry thought. "So Voldemort is even more obsessed with my destruction…perhaps I should make him furious beyond anything by sending him a little gift. You should be pleased Severus, you shall soon be free of that…thing." Harry said before vanishing back into the shadows to leave Snape alone again.

Snape was curious at what Harry was planning on sending the Dark Lord however he was also angry because Voldemort would take his fury out on them, his followers. On the other hand he would be free of the tyrant soon; Snape snorted at that thought. "Free from one man only to enslaved by another; how ironic." Snape stated darkly.

* * *

The following day a small package arrived for Voldemort; it was delivered by a vulture who took off at once. Voldemort just knew it was from Potter, once he checked it for curses he opened it. Inside was a finger from a woman and on the finger was a ring; Bellatrix's ring. The appendage hadn't been cut off but had been torn, as if Harry had just taken a hold and ripped her finger off; there was also a note.

_ Dear Voldemort;_

_ I hope you love the little present I sent; Bellatrix's screams were so beautiful it was almost like music to my ears when I took that from her. Don't worry old man she's still alive but I won't be giving her back as her cries are so lovely and I'd hate to part with my new playmate._

_ Perhaps I'll be nice and send you a few more fingers but nothing more…I heard you're looking for me; I'm sure you still remember my threat well I plan on fulfilling it very, very shortly._

_ Until then,_

_ Harry._

Voldemort's blood boiled with rage, hate, and fury. He crumpled the note in his hand as he made a tight fist; he was shaking with wrath. "I'll kill you Potter! DO YOU HEAR ME, I WON'T JUST KILL YOU I'LL ANNIHILATE YOU POTTER!" Voldemort screamed out.

A/N: There you all go; a nice lovely update. Please remember to….REVIEW as it makes me very, very, very, very happy. I give cookies to reviewers.

Also I am going to have a little contest for my wonderful readers. Here is what it is, draw Darkness' mark however you picture it; that means it does not have to look anything like how I described it in the story, I'll make a poll for you all to vote for your favorite, and the winner will get a prize; their own character in the story. Please submit all drawings to my e-mail, , and I'll make a poll with the drawings for you all to decide your favorite. The contest starts now and everyone has until the end of May to submit their drawings; that should be plenty of time. After all the drawings are submitted I will open the poll. If you all have any suggestions just let me know! Looking forward to seeing your creations!


	9. Dark Lord vs Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading, I enjoy reading your feed back plus it helps me know what you all are thinking. Also if anyone has a suggestion or questions just drop me an e-mail.

**Darkness Reigns**

Screams filled the air before they turned into whimpering sobs and pleas for mercy, "Please…stop." Bellatrix begged. On her left hand she was missing her ring finger, which Harry had sent to Voldemort. The wound had stopped bleeding a week ago but on her right hand she was missing her middle finger and that wound was very fresh; Harry sent it to Voldemort along with a short note saying that since he couldn't flip him off in person this would have to do.

Harry laid the spiked whip down that he had been using on his lovely pet, "You're in luck today Bellatrix; I'm going to show you mercy but only because I have very important things to do." Harry stated. Bellatrix sobbed with relief, "Thank you…..Master." She said. Harry's smirk made her flinch, "So well behaved you are, took quite a bit more training to teach you but all things learn in the end." Harry stated, referring to her calling him Master.

He turned to leave as Draco picked up the whip, "Now where did we leave off?" Draco asked. Bellatrix looked panicked as she stared at Harry's retreating back, "No please Master don't leave me! I'll be good; I'll scream louder for you I promise." She begged franticly but Harry ignored her and left. "Oh dear, I think you disappointed him. Didn't scream enough today so I guess I'll have to train you more." Draco stated in false disappointment before he cracked the whip.

Tri'morgan met Harry outside, "Darkness wants to see you." He stated. Harry nodded before heading towards the castle, "Did she happen to say what about?" Harry asked. "Nope but then again she never does, though she was casual about it." Tri'morgan informed. "So it's neither important nor does it apply to the plans nor is she in a foul mood; this is good." Harry stated. "She wasn't irritated when I left but that could've changed." Tri'morgan pointed out.

Harry didn't comment as he entered the throne room, "Darkness." He greeted with a slight nod of his head. Darkness smiled, "I have good news for you, Voldemort is challenging you; he sent a letter back with the vulture after you sent him your last little gift." Darkness stated as she handed Harry the letter. Harry read over it, "So he wants to destroy me tomorrow night in the place where he was reborn." Harry summarized. "I'm sure his Death Eaters will be there to witness the fight." Darkness informed. "Probably, he'll want them to see his victory…well then is as good as any to make good on my promise." Harry stated with a shrug before adding, "At least he won't use any of that damn Pure magic like Dumbledore did."

Darkness chuckled, "No Voldemort won't; he'll use the darkest magic he knows. I doubt he even knows any Pure magic which is lucky for you; his darkness and hate will only make you stronger." Darkness informed. Harry grinned, "If that is all you needed of me my Queen then I'll leave; I have plans to make." Harry bowed his head before turning to leave but instead of heading to his quarters he headed outside to train and practice.

Voldemort stood once again in the grave yard where he had been reborn. It was just a few minutes until midnight, the time he had set for Harry to come; he stood looking relaxed and bored. He heard one of his Death Eaters whisper to another one, "I bet the brat doesn't show up." He said. The other one chuckled and nodded but Voldemort knew better, he knew without a doubt that Harry would show up.

A church bell rang in the distance marking the time as midnight. Voldemort felt a sudden chill go down his spine, though he didn't show it but he saw that his followers had suddenly tensed up. He also took note that the crickets, that had been chirping away a few seconds ago, were silent; nothing made a sound.

Suddenly Harry walked out of the shadows. Voldemort saw that he was wearing that same strange outfit he had seen Harry wearing in Bellatrix's memories. He could also see how different this Harry was from the brat that had escaped him on his rebirth; he saw that Harry now walked taller, didn't seem shy or nervous, he held an air of confidence, power, and danger about him. His eyes were hard and cold; almost hateful and evil.

Harry stopped a good fifteen feet away from Voldemort, "Evening Voldemort." Harry greeted casually with a smirk. "I'm quite surprised to see that you came; most people don't willingly go to their deaths." Voldemort stated with a smirk of his own. Harry laughed, "I couldn't break my promise to you; it would be rude of me. Oh Bellatrix says 'Hi', she would have come but she's a little tied up right now." Harry stated.

Voldemort's smirk vanished at Harry's last comment, "I'm surprised you didn't kill her after she killed that mutt Sirius." Voldemort stated coldly. He waited for Harry's cool to snap and for him to get angry at his insult. Voldemort was disappointed when all Harry did was shrug, "I got over that a long time ago; he's just another dead, weak, human. I prefer to keep my pet alive, granted; I will admit she was hard to break but when she did it was beautiful." Harry said with a smile that made many of the Death Eaters gulp.

"I think I've let you live long enough; it's time to die now but not before I remind you why I am to be feared." Voldemort informed as he raised his wand. Harry's smile returned to a smirk, "Yes we've talked long enough; we came here to battle though you came here to die; this time however; no games, no foolish attempts at wizard dueling, and no holding back." Harry stated. "You are going to regret crossing me." Voldemort warned before throwing a curse at Harry; who easily dodged it.

Harry made a swiping motion with his right hand making five sickle blades fly towards Voldemort; who barely blocked them. Harry already had a curse ready; it looked like a shadow but Voldemort dodged it however the Death Eater behind him got hit with the curse. The man screamed, grabbed his head, and fell to his knees where he continued to scream in obvious agony. Voldemort was surprised that Harry paid the suffering man little attention but also seemed to enjoy the man's cries.

The Death Eaters closest to him moved away just as the man fell flat on his face and finally withered on the ground. He reached out for a piece of stone that had broken off one of the graves before proceeding to bash his head with it and continued to do so even as his skull cracked. His blood sprayed the ground and covered his hands but still he continued with his assault until finally he opened his skull enough that his brain showed and he killed himself.

The Death Eaters and even Voldemort were slightly disturbed by the horrific scene but Harry only looked bored even though his curse had caused this. Voldemort threw the Cruciatus curse at Harry; who didn't dodge it. Voldemort poured all his hatred into the spell as he joyfully watched Harry roll on the ground in pain.

Harry wasn't in much pain and could have fully blocked it out if he wanted to but he continued to let the curse remain. He could feel Voldemort's hate and he could also feel his pleasure at watching him in pain; he let that feed his demon till it was practically surfing in euphoria. Voldemort lifted the curse as he didn't want to break Harry quite yet but he took a step back as Harry stood up; still smirking.

Voldemort was quite ready to wipe that smirk off of Potter's face. He summoned forth his infamous Fire Whip and cracked it over and over again at Harry; who for the most part used his arms to block it. Harry jumped back and called forth his own whip, a whip of black flames, and attacked Voldemort with it. The two whips met in the air more then they made contact with their opponents, this was irritating Voldemort so he decided to up the assault and called upon his inferi to distract Harry.

The inferi rose up all around, in the hundreds, and begun circling Harry. "The undead? Cursed souls, you send cursed souls upon me?" Harry asked in bewilderment. The inferi reached out for Harry; they were going to rip him apart for their master. "Stop!" Harry commanded of them. Voldemort's laugh died in his throat as the inferi had listened and stopped in their tracks, this wasn't possible, he thought.

Harry continued smirking, "Now what to do with you lot? Hmmm…..oh just go to hell." Harry decided in the end. The inferi suddenly burned up till not even ashes were left, "Is that the best you can do?" Harry asked. Voldemort roared in fury and shot a dark arrow at Harry; sort of like the one Dumbledore had used on Harry but instead of pure light this one was pure darkness. It struck Harry square in the chest however it was absorbed seconds later, "Pure darkness won't work." Harry informed as he showed that the arrow hadn't even left a scratch.

"Well then Harry, let's see how you deal with this!" Voldemort stated as he summoned Cursed Fire and used it to attack Harry. The fiery creatures surrounded Harry in an attempt to burn his flesh from his bones. Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest and slowly spread them out to the sides; as he did this the flames begun to twist around Harry until he was standing in the middle of a fiery vortex. Harry roared out and the flames instantly died; Voldemort's eyes were wide in shock and fear as Harry stood before him without one burn mark.

Harry and Voldemort stood staring death at each other but neither one moved an inch. To the Death Eaters it looked as if they were having a staring contest but Harry and Voldemort were having a mental battle; Voldemort's dark evil against Harry's dark flames. Their mental powers pushed back and forward against the other one until Harry's swelled and torched Voldemort mentally. Voldemort took a physical step backwards, breaking the mental connection. He was breathing heavily; the Dark Lord was slightly impressed with Harry's powers however he also feared yet wanted them at the same time.

"Not as powerful as I remember; you must be losing your touch." Harry taunted. Voldemort's blood pulsed with rage, the desire to make Harry suffer, and die a thousand deaths. He threw a curse at Harry but it ended up being stopped by a shield that Harry mentally put up; Voldemort threw a darker and more powerful curse at Harry but it was blocked too. He quickly summoned Stone Spikes that rose out of the ground beneath Harry in an attempt to impale him. Harry re-summoned his Dark Whip and destroyed the spikes before they could do any damage. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Voldemort screamed before casting the killing curse; and it hit Harry square in the chest.

Harry slid backwards a bit but otherwise just shrugged it off. Voldemort's wand hand visibly shook and the Death Eaters were stepping further away from Harry, "You look surprised. Here go ahead and try again; I won't move." Harry said and spread his arms wide. Voldemort gritted his teeth together in fury and put as much power as he could into the spell as he cast the killing curse again. Harry was almost knocked backwards but kept his balance, "That's it? The supposed most powerful Dark Lord ever and that's the extent of your power? Let me show you what power is supposed to look like." Harry taunted.

Harry looked at one of the Death Eaters, "Rip your ribs out." Harry commanded. The man's eyes widened in fear as he raised his hands and started to tear at his own flesh; all the while he screamed and begged Harry to stop. Harry waved his hand at another Death Eater who began to eat his own arm and another one began to devour the throat of his buddy while the buddy tore at his friend's back. "Shred!" Harry commanded and one of the Death Eaters was suddenly ripped apart.

Over and over again Harry made commands; Death Eaters killed their neighbors in gruesome ways or were slaughtered by Harry's mental powers. Soon the ground was soaked with the blood and torn flesh of 40 Death Eaters; all killed by Harry who hadn't moved the whole time. The screams and fear had made his blood pulse with excitement, "That was a small taste but I can do so much more." Harry grinned. The dead Death Eaters suddenly moved; they ripped their hearts out and held them in their hands as they knelt around Harry offering them to him.

Harry took one of the offered hearts and devoured it. The Death Eater who's heart had been eaten lowered his hand before crawling back over to the spot where he had fallen before collapsing to the ground. The process was repeated over and over again as Harry ate every one of the Death Eaters' hearts till they were all lying back in their fallen spots; once the last one fell back down they all suddenly blazed with fire that circled Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort was greatly disturbed by the scene he had just witnessed and was now terrified as Harry stared at him, "I know you're wondering what happened to me. Well I'll be nice for once; I chose to give my soul to Hell and follow Darkness now I am the demon Maloth, the Devourer of Souls!" Harry revealed. His wings ripped from his back, his claws lengthened, his teeth sharpened, and his eyes turned yellow.

Voldemort's wand fell to the ground as it slipped from his fingers; he had not expected this; had not thought that Harry would have turned to something as dark and evil as a demon. Harry leaped upon Voldemort, he tried to kick him off of him only to have Harry rip Voldemort's legs clear out of their sockets. Voldemort screamed in pain and terror before Harry ripped his chest open, tore his heart out, and gorged himself on it. Harry cried out in victory; his unearthly call filled the night air.

The next morning the Ministry of Magic would find Voldemort's mangled body staked outside their office and carved upon his face was Darkness's mark with Harry's name right beneath. His path clear for all to see; Harry Potter, former savior of the wizarding world, was now its nightmare.


	10. Thorn Dagger

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: Please don't forget to review after reading, I enjoy reading your feed back plus it helps me know what you all are thinking. Also if anyone has a suggestion or questions just drop me an e-mail.

**Darkness Reigns**

The Ministry of Magic was in chaos, it had taken them hours to get the Dark Lord's body down from the stake as it seemed there was a spell on him that would only end at 1:36pm. By then the damage was done, almost everyone had seen what Harry had done and where he stood. Those that hadn't seen the horror heard about it from others or read about it in the Daily Prophet, who hadn't wasted any time in reporting the incident.

The world was now holding its breath, waiting for the storm, for the new evil to show it's self; an evil that was Harry Potter, demon and follower of Hell. What he would do and when he would do it, no one knew nor could they even attempt to guess.

Lupin, Snape, Mad-Eye Moody, and Tonks all gathered in Dumbledore's office. "Well at least Harry killed the bastard." Moody commented. Lupin flinched and had to bite back a remark but Snape had no trouble speaking, "Killed is an understatement and I think all of us would have preferred the Dark Lord to Harry." Snape stated coldly. "How can you say that?" Tonks screamed. Snape just stared coldly at her, as if that remark was foolish. "We keep thinking of Harry as our friend, as the boy we once knew and loved, instead of the person he is now." Lupin stated sadly.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid Remus is correct; we haven't stopped thinking of Harry as our friend. We seem to want to forget the twisted creature he has become and I fear we're going to see that a lot more often." Dumbledore stated. "What do you mean?" Tonks asked. "I think he is obeying and carrying out plans; I believe that Darkness is planning something however I don't know what." Dumbledore informed. "He's right. Harry isn't just showing off his powers, he's putting things into motion and I can already tell you that no one is going to like it." Lupin explained. "Why do you say that?" Tonks asked.

"Look at everything he's done. First he helped the Death Eaters battle us when they killed the Minister, second he took Dumbledore's eyes, third he unleashed that creature upon Diagon Alley, and lastly he killed Voldemort." Lupin pointed out. Moody thought for a moment, "I think he killed Voldemort to make a statement, the same when he aided the Death Eaters." Moody said. "I think you're right, Harry was showing everyone what side he was taking. I think when he took my eyes and attacked Diagon Alley that that was something else entirely." Dumbledore informed. Everyone sat in silence, thinking over what he just told them and an involuntary shiver of fear ran down their spines.

Harry stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was slowly rising, chasing away the dark, "I knew you'd show up." Harry turned around at the sound of the woman's voice. "Lady Cresent, you have some information for me." Harry greeted. "Straight to the point as always." Cresent said with a sigh before continuing, "The Thorn Dagger is hidden within the heart of Hogwarts." Cresent informed. Harry smirked, "I'm not surprised, perhaps it is time Hogwarts falls." Harry said. Cresent turned and walked away from Harry as he himself vanished back to Hell to inform his queen of the news.

Darkness laughed, "This is the perfect opportunity for you to make up for failing to kill Dumbledore. Destroy him and Hogwarts before bringing me the dagger." Darkness ordered. Harry bowed his head before turning to leave, "But not yet." Harry halted and turned to face her. "First you have to get stronger and completely shatter your soul or Dumbledore will destroy you." Darkness informed. Harry frowned, "I thought my soul was no more." Harry confessed. Darkness laughed, "No it is only corrupted, and completely void of light but it is there none the less. Demons do not have souls and that's why when they are killed they return to Hell; eventually to rise again. If you are killed I will have to pull you out of the river of Cursed Souls and slowly return you to your body or create you another one." Darkness informed.

"What must I do?" Harry asked. Darkness smiled and tilted her head to the side, "I love how loyal you are and so willing to serve me that you don't even ask what the consequences will be." Darkness said. Harry smirked, "I obey you only, my Queen." Harry said with a bow of his head. "You won't age anymore, your eyes will reflect the truth, and if you are killed or banished you won't be able to return to the living world for millennia." Darkness explained. "And you will never be able to atone for your sins." Darkness added seriously.

Harry thought over what she said, "So I'll always be young and hot, my eyes will be yellow, I'll be forbidden from earth for a short thousand years, and I will never be able to return to the light." Harry summarized. He shrugged, "Sounds fine to me so what must I do?" Harry asked. He really didn't care that these things would happen; he planned on serving Darkness, of his own free will, for eternity.

"You have to destroy an innocent; mind, body, and soul." Darkness stated. "So I have to kill a child?" Harry asked. Darkness shook her head, "Children are only innocent in body, they've told a lies when they've broken something or did something but told their parents otherwise or blamed it on someone else. You have to destroy Pure Innocence, namely a unicorn." Darkness stated. "I don't understand, Voldemort killed a unicorn several in fact but he still had his soul." Harry said. "He only killed its body but it died still a symbol of light and love. You aren't going to kill one; you're destroying one by shattering its essence." Darkness explained. Harry nodded, "What do I do?" Harry asked. "Find one, get it to turn into a human, make it fell fear by chasing it, catch it and make it feel terror. How you do that is up to you but it will have to beg for your mercy and offer you service before the end." Darkness stated.

"It will be done." Harry said with a bow of his head before he turned to leave but he paused at the door, "Draco still has his soul then?" Harry asked. "Yes and one day the time will come when he too shall shatter his." Darkness replied. Harry just nodded before leaving; he would shatter his soul tonight then he would be able to kill Dumbledore and bring Hogwarts down.

The forest was quiet, still, and dark as there was no moon out on this night. Every creature was silent as they could sense there was a predator around, hunting, and stalking in the dark. Harry walked silently while keeping his eyes and ears alert for any sign of his quarry; a unicorn. He had to be careful as the creature would be able to sense him and would flee before he could make it turn human.

Harry found a clearing, a serene meadow, in the middle of the forest. He crouched in the shadows and remained quiet; all he had to do now was wait for the creature. Slowly as he no longer moved the forest creatures begun to move about as they felt he was no longer there or hunting. After a couple hours a unicorn entered the clearing carefully, as if it could sense something that everything else could not. It began drinking from the small pond; its back to Harry, who was grinning.

Quick but as careful as Harry could be; he cast the spell that would make the unicorn turn into its human form. The unicorn fell sideways as the spell collided with it, its cries slowly turned from animal to human until a woman lay in the creature's place. She was fragile looking; small and petite, with long silvery white hair, big lovingly gray eyes, smooth ivory skin, and delicate features. "Wh-what happened?" She questioned as she looked at her naked human form. Her voice was quiet and filled with a warm gentleness.

"I changed you." Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows. She turned towards his voice and quickly stood up, "Demon. What do you want?" She questioned. Her voice was strong and her eyes held defiance. Harry smiled, "I'm going to have so much fun with you as I slowly destroy you." Harry informed. Her eyes widened in shock and very slowly fear started to creep into them. "Run." Harry warned as his claws and fangs lengthened.

Fast as lightning the woman took off running as quickly as her now human legs could take her. Harry grinned as he perused the fleeing unicorn woman; he could smell the fear take hold as she began to stumble, trip, and glance behind her. Eventually she fell and Harry grabbed her before she could get back up. Harry roughly shoved her into a tree, she cried out as the bark scratched her back up; Harry could see her eyes full of fear. She tried to pull Harry's hand away from her throat, as his claws were cutting into her flesh.

Harry backhanded her a crossed the face before he bit into her shoulder. She screamed out in pain and started kicking and fighting to get away from him but her attempts were futile. Harry ripped his fangs from her and flung her to the ground, she yelled as her arm broke, literally, her fall; she clutched it to her but Harry grabbed her by that arm and held it behind her back while he used his other hand to claw and slash at her soft skin.

"Leave me be!" She yelled out. "But I'm having so much fun." Harry stated before he continued to cut her flesh but none of her wounds were life threatening; just painful. "You're going to scream for me." Harry said before he proceeded to rape her; and none to gently, and torture her. She cried out in utter pain as she was assaulted in so many unimaginable ways, "Please just let me die!" She begged as death would be a welcome relief to the nightmare she was going through.

Harry ignored her pleas as he continued his violent assault of beating and raping her. He would, had to, make her cry for him, until then he would keep her trapped in suffering. The sun was starting to rise by the time she finally gave him what he wanted, "Please stop! I'll…." Her cries cut off her sentence. Harry paused, "You'll what?" He asked. When she didn't answer but continued to cry, he jabbed two of his clawed fingers inside of her. She screamed and once again Harry paused, "You'll what?" He growled out. "I'll do whatever you want! Just please stop." She cried out. "Will you serve me?" Harry asked.

She looked at him through horror filled eyes, "W-what?" She asked then yelled as Harry once again assaulted her, "YES! Yes I'll serve you!" She cried out before weeping. "Swear it! Swear you will serve me for eternity." Harry ordered. "I swear, I promise, just please stop." She begged. "Prove it by fucking me willingly." Harry commanded. She looked at him terror stricken but when he raised his claws to tear her again she quickly nodded. Harry let her go and moved a few feet away from her; she carefully got to her knees and crawled over to him; she kissed him fully on the mouth before proceeding with his request.

Afterwards Darkness's mark appeared on her left forearm, to which she cried and curled into a ball. Harry felt something inside of him rip, sending pain throughout his whole body; he screamed out before growling deep in his throat as the pain subsided. He felt stronger and more powerful, when he lifted his head up his eyes glowed yellow. "You destroyed your soul; I hope it was worth it!" The woman spat at Harry. He grinned, "Oh it was and now you are mine." Harry stated. She cried, "I'm not a unicorn anymore, my family and friends are gone. You stole everything from me; I may be yours for eternity but I will hate you for all that time!" She stated coldly.

The sin of hate shattered whatever was left of her purity; it changed her into a succubus. She still looked the same except that her eyes held lust in them; Harry stood up and reached his hand out to her. She reached for it and let him help her up, "I shall call you Purity; it is an amusing name." Harry stated. Purity smiled seductively at Harry; all traces of the unicorn gone from her mind and soul, which no longer existed.

Harry took her back with him to hell, "It is done Darkness." Harry informed. Darkness smiled at him before looking at the woman, "So the unicorn gave into a sin willingly and so lost her own soul." Darkness said. "I call her Purity and I think I'll keep her; she was so much fun after all." Harry explained. Darkness laughed at the woman's name, "Enjoy your prize. Tomorrow you will destroy Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore." Darkness stated. Harry nodded before taking Purity and leaving to his quarters.

Harry stood in the ruins that were once Hogsmead; he looked towards Hogwarts castle and grinned. "Tonight you fall and Dumbledore with you." Harry spoke quietly. He started towards the school; he wanted everyone to see him transform before he tore the place apart.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking when suddenly a chill ran down his spine, he quickly stood up and started towards the door when it opened. "Albus! He's here! Harry is here!" Lupin warned frantically. "Start evacuating everyone now!" Dumbledore ordered. Lupin quickly left to wake the other teachers and to help get all the students out before Harry could do anything.

Harry stood before the castle; he whispered something in demonic; completely sealing the place off so no one could come or leave. 'Ora feed on the souls of the living, kill all you cross your path except for Dumbledore and Snape.' Harry commanded mentally. Ora grinned as she woke up, 'Finally!' She though before she transformed into her demon, Morikari, before she started killing all her dorm mates.

'Snape, kill your snakes.' Harry mentally commanded. Snape shook as the mental order was given, he thought about resisting but the moment the thought entered his head the bindings started burning him. "I hate you!" Snape whispered before he headed to Slytherin house.

Chaos erupted inside Hogwarts as people tried to floo out only to find they couldn't, a demon appeared inside the walls killing all who came close to it, and Snape went insane and begun killing his own house. Harry laughed as the smell of fear rose into the air, "Time to fall!" Harry called out before he shifted into his form of the demon Maloth. His roars filled the air once the transformation was complete; he was as tall as Hogwarts it's self. Maloth swung his massive clawed hand at one of the towers completely destroying it.

Hermione screamed as the building shook, "Professor, he's trying to tear the place down. What can we do?" Hermione asked. She was trying to help Dumbledore to safety but at the moment it seemed that no place was safe. "I must face him; try to stop him." Dumbledore stated. "What? No Professor, you can't." Hermione pleaded with him. "Ms. Granger I must try to protect my staff and students; I would feel immense guilt if I didn't at least try." Dumbledore said.

Hermione sniffed, "Alright Sir, where shall I take you?" Hermione asked. "To the entrance hall please." He asked. Hermione did as he asked and carefully but quickly took him to the entrance hall. "Leave me Miss Granger; go help anyone else that you can." Dumbledore asked. "But I…" "Ms. Granger I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Dumbledore said sternly. "Yes Sir." Hermione said. She took one more glance at him before leaving to go help the younger students.

The ceiling was suddenly ripped right off, "Dumbledore, I've been waiting for you." Maloth stated. "I pity you." Was all Dumbledore said before he cast a spell towards Maloth; who easily avoided it. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even see me old man?" Maloth asked with a laugh. Dumbledore aimed in the direction that the voice had come from and sent an arrow of pure light towards it.

Maloth quickly dodged, "So you'll use your hearing in place of your eyes. I could make you miss and hit another student, and then it would have been you that killed them." Maloth warned. "And what is it that you want?" Dumbledore asked. "Who said I want anything, old man." Maloth replied. "Because I know you want something." Dumbledore countered. "So your mind is still as sharp as ever, fine I'll tell you…I want the Thorn Dagger." Maloth informed.

Dumbledore's breath hitched in his throat, "No, you wouldn't! She can't!" Dumbledore said in shock. "Darkness can and she will as will I help her. Now where is it?" Maloth demanded. "I will take the secret to the grave!" Dumbledore stated. "I'll just rip the school, and everyone, apart until I find it." Maloth warned. Conflict waged war inside Dumbledore's mind, "If I give you the dagger, will you leave the school, staff, and students alone?" Dumbledore asked.

Laughter left Maloth's throat, "Why should I make such a deal? It would be more fun to destroy everything." Maloth asked. "The dagger is well hidden; you'll never find it." Dumbledore informed. "Is that so? I know it is somewhere in the school; in the heart, so I will find it eventually." Maloth stated. Dumbledore was running out of options, he had to think of a way to save his students and fast before Harry could hurt anyone else. "You're running out of time old man." Maloth warned. "There has to be something that we can trade?" Dumbledore asked. Maloth pretended to think for a moment but he truly planned on killing Dumbledore and everyone else no matter what, "Sorry I don't think so." Maloth finally stated before lashing out at the walls; effectively tearing them down. The walls collapsed around Dumbledore and since he lost his eyes; he couldn't find a way to escape before he was crushed under the heavy stones. Maloth roared out before clawing at the Hogwarts' symbol on the floor; he found the Thorn Dagger.

It was simple in design; the hilt was made of ivory with carvings of vines with thorns, the blade was made out of pure silver and was a good 6in long. Maloth picked it up in his claws before destroying the rest of the school; leaving it in ruins. He returned to Hell shortly after; having completed his mission.


	11. Tir Diris Vizen

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: I am soooooooo very, very, very sorry that it took me this long to update. But school started and homework and work have kept me so busy that it is insane! There will only be one more chapter after this and I am already working on it. Anyways please read and don't forget to review!

**Darkness Reigns**

Darkness admired the Thorn Dagger; she brushed her fingers over the hilt and the thorn carvings. The metal of the blade reflected the reddish light coming from one of the windows before catching its handler's seductive smile, "It is just as I remember it; you've done well Harry. There is only one more task to complete." Darkness informed. "Success is so close that I can taste it; name it my Queen and it shall be done." Harry replied. He was anxious at the knowledge that soon, very soon, Darkness' plans would be put into motion. "This last part will most likely bore you but it is just as important. You will need to find the location of The Door of Souls or The Door of the Dead. Use the library to gather information to figure out where it might be located now." Darkness informed. "The mortal world has changed so much that it will be difficult." She added. "I won't sleep until I find it; I'll start right away." Harry stated before bowing and leaving.

Harry headed straight for the library; two monstrous demons guarded the stone doors but Harry paid them little attention as he passed through the doors; they were there to stop tortured souls and some demons who weren't allowed to enter. The library was enormous; there were so many books that not even Hogwarts would have been able to house half of them. The floor was made out of dark marble, the shelves were an unknown wood, and there were some desks placed here and there. But the books were the most impressive collection; there were books in every language ever created, every branch of magic, and numerous other things. Harry sighed, 'This is going to take a while.' He thought to himself before grabbing several books off the shelves and placing them on a desk near one of the windows. Harry pulled one of the books towards him and opened it but growled, "Ugh, Latin." He hated reading Latin; it annoyed him.

Hours later Harry had gone through almost a hundred books and had made several notes but was no step closer to finding information on The Door of Souls. He stretched and glanced out the window but only for a moment before he went straight back to work; it seemed that all information on the door was rare, even demons didn't know a lot about it meaning that Harry was going to have a nightmare trying to find its current location.

"Find anything yet?" Draco asked as he entered the library and sat opposite of Harry. "Not anything useful, only that 'the living may not enter while their souls are still attached'." Harry read from one of his many notes. "That's it after three days!" Draco said astounded. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen this library? It would take several thousand years just to read half of it and the Door of Souls is very obscure." Harry snapped. Draco sighed but didn't say anything and just thought for a moment, "The living may not enter while their souls are still attached." Draco repeated.

"So the living can't enter the door while they are still alive." Draco summarized. "Nope." Harry confirmed. "I wonder if the Door of Souls could also be called something else?" Draco pondered. "It's also called the Door of the Dead." Harry informed. "Tir Sultra Vizen." Draco repeated in demonic. Harry glanced up with a puzzled expression, "You mean Tir Diris Vizen." Harry stated. Draco looked confused, "Diris means gateway not door." He informed. "So it's the Gateway of the Dead." Harry said before his eyes widened in shock; he jumped up, rushed over to one of the shelves, and grabbed a thin book.

Harry glanced through several pages before smacking himself on the head and returning to the table, "I should have seen it before, The Door of Souls is the ancient name that Death called it while later on it was called the Gateway of the Dead cause you can't be alive to enter; if you are then you are killed." Harry informed. "Of course, and the only thing that matches that description is The Veil in the Department of Mysteries!" Draco stated. Harry was quiet for a moment, "The whispering was from those that had entered while they were still alive." Harry informed. "They can never pass on because of that." Draco added. Harry sighed, "This should not still bother me!" Harry declared angrily; referring to Sirius' death. "Draco can you put these books away while I give Darkness the news?" Harry asked. "Sure." Draco replied to Harry's retreating back.

A few minutes later Harry arrived in the throne room only to find that Darkness was not there. "She's on the roof; assuming that Our Queen was who you were looking for." A shadow demon informed Harry. He nodded before heading to the rooftop balcony, 'I should have known as it is Her favorite place.' Harry thought. "Darkness." Harry greeted as he stepped out onto the balcony. "You found it?" Darkness asked. "Yes it's the Veil in the Department of Mysteries." Harry informed.

"Yes the veil your godfather fell through….while he was still alive." Darkness said. "Yes." Harry confirmed; his tone bitter and a bit sad. Darkness sighed, "You should get over it however you were once human so some feelings can't be stripped. If it makes you feel any better their souls will soon be free to be judged." Darkness informed. Harry had enough of this subject, "When are we putting you plan into place?" He asked. "Tonight." Darkness informed. "I will let Draco know and we will prepare." Harry said before leaving.

Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Hermione, and a few others were trying to salvage what they could from what used to be Hogwarts but was now a pile of ruins; it would never be rebuilt as Harry had ripped the magic from the place when he had attacked. "I still can't believe Hogwarts is really gone." Tonks said sadly. "I still find it hard to believe that Harry destroyed it and killed…" Lupin couldn't finish his sentence; the memory bringing tears to his eyes as he remembered how Dumbledore's body had looked when they had dug him out of the rubble.

"LUPIN!" Hermione yelled as she ran as fast as she could over to him. "What did you find?" Remus asked. "I was gathering what I could save from Professor Dumbledore's office when I came a crossed some notes." Hermione informed. "Yes?" Lupin asked hopeful. "I've figured out what Harry and Darkness are planning." She stated; trying to control her shaking voice. "The Pendent of the Moon, The Thorn Dagger, and The Book of Dusk; that has to be what Harry took that day from Diagon Alley, they're all used to open The Gateway of the Dead also known as The Veil!" Hermione stated. Lupin's eyes widened in understanding, "Oh Merlin no." Lupin gasped. "What?" Tonks asked confused. "They're going to release Hell." Hermione explained. Moody turned white, "Merlin help us all."

A/N: Muhahaha! Finally! Darkness' plans are revealed. Please let me know what you all think by clicking on the button below.


	12. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: There you go. The last chapter well the last before the epilogue. Sorry it took so long, hope everyone enjoys it and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!

**Darkness Reigns**

Hordes of demons stood before rusted ruined gates; waiting. Harry had ordered them to be ready for the moment when they would open and not to waste a second rushing through them. Hell collectively held its breath while its Mistress and her closest demons left for the mortal world. While the gates were closed and sealed, most demons were forbidden from fully entering the human plane; those that could enter had their powers temporarily halved even their Queen was limited. But if all went according to plan, Hell would be free and humans would fall.

As Darkness prepared to open the gate; the last of the Order of the Phoenix prepared to stand against her…and Harry. Even though most of them knew it was practically hopeless and suicidal, they would not willingly allow Hell to rule without a fight. "Do you think we have a chance to stop them? Neville asked. Though he knew he wasn't good at dueling he wasn't going to cower and hide; he would fight. Hermione looked away from him, "No, I don't but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try." Hermione answered. "Even though we probably won't stop them, perhaps we will delay them if only for a moment." Lupin stated. "Then we will fall, so be it, but take as many of the foul bastards with you as possible." Mad-eye stated.

Harry arrived at the Ministry and headed straight for the Department of Mysteries and the Veil Room. Darkness was already there waiting with Draco, Tri'morgan, her two demon guards, Purity, Ora, Snape, and the Shadow Demon. "The hordes are ready." Harry stated. "Good, then let's begin." Darkness stated with a smile as she handed the Book of Dusk to one of her guards to hold for her. However before she could begin the ritual the Order arrived, "Don't even think about it monster." Mad-eye stated. "Severus?" Lupin questioned. Snap just sneered; he wasn't about to explain that he didn't have a choice in the matter to someone he despised. "Harry please stop this; don't you realize that you're cursing all of humanity?" Hermione begged.

Harry smiled, "Hermione; I always knew you would stand against me in the end, of course I could have forced you to stand with me but you would have rather died. You can still change sides you know?" Harry offered. "I would never fight for evil!" Hermione stated. "Ah of course not; you would rather serve in Heaven then rule in Hell. What about the rest of you; this is your last chance to change sides. Would you stand with us or fall?" Darkness asked. No one moved; everyone in the Order held defiance in their eyes. "We would rather die a thousand deaths before following Hell." Lupin declared. "And so you shall; destroy them." Darkness ordered.

And so the final battle began; Lupin quickly found himself dueling Snape, "I knew you were a bastard but I didn't think you would sell your own kind out." Lupin cursed. "Think what you want." Snape stated while throwing dark curses at Lupin. "I can smell your fear little boy." Morikari purred at Neville. He gulped and gripped his wand tighter; he threw a stinging hex at the demon; who dodged it quite easily. "How pitiful." Morikari said. She prepared to leap at Neville when Harry stopped her, "I think I have a better idea; go after someone else…my pet has a claim on this one." Harry said with a smile that made Neville want to run and hide.

"I thought you were my friend Harry." Neville stated. "I once was but things change." Harry replied. "You gave us an offer to change sides; well I'm giving you the same offer, come back to us." Neville offered. "Thanks but no thanks; I quite like the dark…ah and here is my lovely pet." Harry stated. Bellatrix crawled over to Harry on her hands and knees; she had shackles and chains on her hands and feet plus a collar around her neck. A human version of a muzzle was a crossed her mouth; she stared only at Harry though she did glance at Neville.

Neville suddenly felt very sorry for Bellatrix; even though she was insane and tortured his parents not to mention numerous others, he would not have wished Bellatrix to be reduced to this pitiful creature before him. He couldn't even imagine what Harry had put her through but he had no doubt that she would try, and probably succeed, in killing him. "Good Bella; I have a reward for you, you get the honour of killing Neville Longbottom." Harry stated. Bella turned and glared at Neville; her eyes held a deeper insanity then before and a twisted desire to serve her new master. Harry removed the shackles and muzzle but not the collar, "Attack my pet!" Harry ordered.

Bellatrix didn't waste a second and leaped at Neville; she clawed and growled at him. In essence she was nothing more than a rabid animal; an extremely dangerous animal. She didn't nor couldn't use magic anymore; Harry had forbidden her from it and she would obey him at all costs because the only thing she feared yet craved were Harry's punishments.

Neville could barely dodge Bellatrix's assaults little alone cast a spell at her, twice already she had scratched him with her jagged nails and the blood only seemed to drive her into a frenzy. Spit ran down her mouth as she continued to growl and bare her teeth at the boy, "Neville!" Tonks called as she rushed over to help but Draco used a whip on her back. "AHH!" Tonks screamed out as she fell to the ground in pain. "That's where you belong; on your knees serving us." Draco commented darkly before whipping her a couple more times. Each time the whip made contact Tonks cried out in pain; her back was bleeding and throbbing in pain but she finally managed to stand back up and point her wand at Draco, who was grinning.

Tonks was panting and her eyes were watering but she gritted her teeth and threw several spells at Draco. One of which was a cutting hex that hit him in the shoulder; Draco hissed, "Stupid bitch. You'll beg for death." Draco growled before changing the whip into barbed wire, "Taste this!" Draco attacked slashing Tonks several times in quick sequence till she fell back down onto her knees. Blood dripped onto the floor from several deep and nasty gashes, "Beg dog." Draco ordered. Tonks was in so much pain that she couldn't even think about casting a spell but as she lifted her head to look at Draco she would not let go of her pride; she stared at him in defiance. "Begging would have saved you from the pain but now you'll die suffering like you could never imagine." Draco warned before he made the wire burn red hot then attacked.

Harry grinned darkly as Hermione stood before him ready to fight, "When I kill you I'm going to drag your soul to Hell and break you just like I broke Bellatrix." Harry stated. "I will never submit to you." Hermione snapped. "Eventually…you will." Harry said before throwing a pain curse at her but Hermione dodge it while throwing a binding spell at Harry. His eyes widened and he quickly got out of the way before glaring at Hermione, "So you've learned some new spells." Harry growled. "Quite a bit thanks to Dumbledore." Hermione said before casting what looked like a circle filled with three other circles and runes; it shown with bright light. Hermione reached forward as if to grasp it but when her hand touched it, it started spinning and several arrows flew from it towards Harry. He quickly pulled his wings out and used them as a shield but the arrows still burned. "I can play dirty too." Harry growled. He made a cutting motion in air which sent three curved shadow blades at her.

Hermione quickly cast a shielding charm but when the first blade hit the shield Hermione's whole body shook with the power of it, the second one shattered the shield, and the third blade hit her. She screamed out in pain as the blade didn't wound her physically but mentally; she felt like her body was slashed from the inside. Harry didn't give her time to recover and attacked her physically by stabbing his claws into her shoulder before biting her between her neck and shoulder. When he pulled back he didn't bother to fully release his bite so he tore flesh away. Hermione screamed out in horror and utter pain before falling to the ground gasping for breath through her crying.

"NO!" Lupin screamed as Draco finally ripped Tonks apart; she lay on the floor trying to gasp for breath but her lungs quickly filled with blood. She looked at Lupin and mouthed the word, "I love you" before dying. Lupin screamed out, "Don't worry you'll join her soon." Snape sneered. Lupin turned to him, his eyes burning with fury and he attacked Snape with new strength sending spell after dark spell at the man. Several spells hit Snape and he flew backwards into a wall; he slid down to the ground panting heavily with Lupin standing over him breathing just as hard. He looked like he wanted to say something but Lupin just raised his wand and cast the killing curse. It hit Snape but instead of killing him instantly he screamed out in torment as the chains burned and images of hell assaulted his mind. The chains pulsed with the green light of the killing curse as their power ripped apart Snape's mind before his heart exploded and he fell to the ground dead; the chains now visible.

Darkness's guards guarded her back while the shadow demon held the Book of Dusk for her Queen. Darkness ignored the fight going on around her as she preformed the ritual. She read from the book in demonic while she placed the Pendent of the Moon into an indentation on the left; it clicked into place and demonic runes appeared from the spot until they covered the whole gateway. Darkness continued chanting as she cut her hand with the Thorn Dagger and drew runes upon the curtain.

Harry stood over Hermione before stabbing one of his wing blades into her already wounded shoulder and the other wing blade into her side before lifting her off the ground; she cried out in pain. "Look at me." Harry commanded. Hermione slowly lifted her head till she stared directly into his eyes. Harry smiled, "So young, so smart. Yet for all your bookishness you really know nothing, you understand nothing. I'm so very curious to see what this new world will do to you; to see how it changes you and what you will do to survive." Harry said. He grabbed her left arm and Hermione screamed out as it burned with pain. When Harry removed his hand there on her arm was Darkness's Mark but it was branded into her skin instead of tattooed. "Enjoy the view." Harry stated as chains rose from the ground and held Hermione in place. "Bellatrix enough." Harry ordered. Bellatrix moved away from a severely wounded Neville and over to Harry's side.

The other demons moved away from their fight as well; having injured or killed their quarry. They stood near the gateway and Darkness as she finished the ritual by plunging the Thorn Dagger into the Pendent of the Moon. Instantly the whole place shook and demonic symbols appeared on the walls, floor, and ceiling; the room slowly started turning and raising up as the ceiling broke away and flames appeared at the edges of the rising platform. The Ministry building was destroyed as the whole room of the veil rose into the night till it towered over all of Diagon Alley.

The veil turned to smoke before thousands of screaming souls rose into the air as they were finally released, "Harry." One of the souls called out but Harry ignored Sirius and kept his back to the gateway until he could no longer hear the souls. Once they were all freed the place where the veil used to be begun swirling with fire, blood, and ash then demons started pouring out of the gateway, down the tower, and into their new world. Screams filled the night air as the creatures immediately begun killing.

Harry and Draco felt power surge through them. Harry's claws lengthened and sharpened, his wings became stronger, as his full power finally coursed through him. "Finally I am free! I will devour this world and bathe it in blood!" Harry yelled in joy before taking flight to join the other demons. Draco grinned as he turned into his demon Falrin but now he was bigger and stronger; he howled and unearthly howl before charging down the tower with Morikari right behind him. "Feast my children; cover this world in blood, ashes, fire, and death!" Darkness called out before transforming into her demon form; an enormous creature with the body of a dragon, the head of a great horned skull that only slightly looked human, a two mile wing span, a tail with a long deadly blade, and spines that flowed down the back. Her scales were ash coloured with a hint of red and black; the skin hugged the bones. The eyes sockets blazed blood red and Darkness let out a roar before taking flight; blocking out the moon and covering the sky in the flames of hell.

A/N: It is done! Epilogue will be uploaded soon. Also Darkness's demon form is a really HUGE demon; it isn't just the wing span. I'm curious to know what you all think of her form?


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his world, they belong to J.K. Rowling. However I DO own Lady Darkness, Ora Krad, Cresant, and other things and concepts not recognized. Please don't steal.

I would love to thank my wonderful Assistant and Editor, omh666, for everything he has done in helping me on this story! Thanks again!

When Harry or Draco or anyone else is in demon transformation I will use their demon name so that way you will know if they are in demon form or not. Harry = Maloth and Draco = Falrin and Ora = Morikari

A/N: This is it, the epilogue.

**Darkness Reigns**

***ONE YEAR LATER***

One year; that's all it took for the demons of hell to change this world, for them to completely take over. On the very night the Gateway was opened and Darkness took flight breathing flames which turned the skies to steam and ash. That was just the beginning, soon the ground became little more than dried up dust, the rivers and seas ran with blood, and humanity was slowly slaughtered. The dead litter the planet and demons feast upon their corpses. Some of the humans though, the unlucky ones, are dragged back to hell to be tortured until they are good for nothing other than killing. Once rabid the poor souls are finally released back on Earth only to stalk the living, tormenting them as long as they have breath to spare.

Some of us however are not ready to give up; we still fight against hell. We formed small groups and live in hide-outs; we're called Rebels and when we're captured we pay a greater price; we are turned into slaves and branded as traitors. But even then we don't give up, we keep fighting with the constant hope that we will one day win…

"Mione what are you writing?" Hermione lifted her head up from the journal she was writing in and looked down at the child; she smiled before picking the girl up and placing her upon her lap, "Just jotting my thoughts down. Did you need something Anna?" Hermione asked kindly. "I was just curious; you looked so sad. Are you sad Mione?" Anna asked with a tilt of her head. Hermione smiled, "Why don't you go play Anna." Hermione said. "Okay!" Anna said happily before sliding off Hermione's lap and running off.

Hermione watched her run off before her smile faded and she sighed, "What were you writing?" Neville asked from the doorway. "I was writing about everything that has happened; sometimes it's hard to believe it has only been a year when it feels like a life time." Hermione stated. "So much pain and death but the demons will be beaten one day; maybe not by us but someone will do it." Neville said. Hermione barely smiled before changing the subject, "Come let's see if the hunters have returned with food." Hermione said as she led the way down the corridor with Neville right behind her.

An old haggard man stopped Hermione, "Don't give up hope." He said kindly. Hermione smiled before continuing on; Neville passed the old man with a nod of his head. The old man smiled before following, but at a slower pace, after the two. "I don't understand how he can see with that blind fold a crossed his eyes." One boy commented to another. "Cause he is a wise one; don't ask silly questions." The boy replied while smacking the other on the head. The first boy rubbed his head, "I heard he fought against the Devourer." The boy said in awe. The old man who had long white hair and an equally long beard passed by the boys with a kind smile; if he still had his eyes they would be bright blue and twinkling.

Editor's Note: If the first bit of this seems a bit darker than the norm for this story I, omh666, take full blame for that. I hope you enjoyed this story and give the mastermind behind it plenty of reviews. I know I sure enjoyed helping its progress along the way.

A/N: Ignore said editor; he did a wonderful job of helping me on this story. Especially this last part and that being said this is the end, it is finally done. Kindly give us lots of reviews! A great thank you to everyone who read the story, who favored it, and who reviewed it. Thanks again!


End file.
